The High Seas
by BG-13
Summary: Korra has spent her life wanting an adventure. After spending ten years at sea she decides to visit her childhood friend, an heiress to the Republic City throne, Asami. But when she is framed for a theft she will get thrown back into the world she has been running from. A Nobel Princess, a priceless treasure, and a royal thief.
1. Chapter 1

A wail of an infant rose above the screams of her mother and for a moment it seemed as if time itself had stopped. The next Avatar had been born. The tiny human that was now wrapped in a cloth and presented to her father was one of the most powerful living creatures the mortal world had to offer. The father lifted up his infant daughter with pride, knowing in that moment how special she was. The Chief of the Southern Tribe knew he would have to be stern with his little girl so that she wouldn't make the same mistakes he had.

The years quickly passed and Tonraq knew that his child was far from ordinary. She was determined, strong, stubborn, everything you'd expect from a prodigy. The young girl had taken up sword fighting which was how she'd met the only friend she'd ever been able to make. Her father tried to keep her busy with studies and training, among other things, but all the young Avatar yearned for was an adventure. It had all started in the market place when the eight year old had slipped away from her guards once again.

She spotted a group of Republic City guards chasing after a thief and she grinned before taking off after them. Perhaps she would finally get the adventure she hoped for. She followed the royal guard easily but when she turned she realized she was no longer alone. Along side her was a taller raven haired girl, perhaps her age.

"What are you doing?" the shorter girl asked.

"Whatever you're doing," her companion answered easily, as if it was the most obvious and natural thing in the world. The girl was a heiress visiting the South with her father while he conducted business, supposedly with the chief. She'd seen the shorter girl running after all the guards. She thought nothing of following suit.

The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes, stopping when the guards did in front of them, looking up to see the thief trying to find an escape. Korra took a deep breath and got into her horse stance before slamming her foot on the ground, causing the earth to shake. The men grabbed onto one another, trying to keep each other from falling. The thief gave the child a goofy grin and a wink as he made his getaway and the child smiled until one of the guards lifted her up from the collar of her shirt.

"You little-"

"Put her down!"

And that's how it all had started, how fate had brought two kids together and created a bond like nothing the world had ever seen, and a plethora of trouble. Both fathers had been furious at their behavior and the Water Tribe man knew that his fears were becoming a reality. His daughter had indeed inherited his adventurous spirit. He feared what fate had in store for her.

The years passed and he grew more strict, never managing to correct her but instead driving her further and further away from him. She hated the royal life, she hated being bound inside the four walls. Korra's only happiness came when her best friend Asami visited or wrote to her. It was because of this that when her father proposed a trip to the city that she was excited to see the slightly older teen.

"I have to have a guard with me at all times," Korra growled exasperated. "Even when I'm in the freaking bathroom, they're outside."

"If you wouldn't get into so much trouble, you wouldn't need the procession," Asami replied, shoving Korra's shoulder good-naturedly.

"What happened to your 'it's better to ask forgiveness than permission' slogan?"

The heiress laughed, shaking her head. "It works on me because the only time I get in trouble is when I'm with you."

The younger girl grumbled, crossing her arms and leaning against the frame of the window. As she looked down at the people passing by below and she couldn't help but wish that she wasn't a heiress herself. She couldn't hide from her Avatar title, even though for the most part, she wasn't needed. Sure, peace and balance were still something Avatar's worked toward but she had a different vision in mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a boy running through the street, a bag in his hand and a guard chasing after him. She recognized the guard, a brutal and cruel man that had been in her father's service for years. That boy was in trouble. Big trouble.

"What are you doing?" the Nonbender asked as her best friend opened the window.

"That guard is going to kill that kid if he gets his hands on him," the Waterbender answered.

"Korra..."

"Forgiveness over permission, right?"

With a sigh the taller girl nodded her head, grabbing onto her friend as the shorter girl used her Airbending to cushion their fall. Once on the ground they both took off in the direction of the guard and boy. They found them in an alley, the man's hand wrapped around the boy's wrist, sword in hand.

"I'll teach you a lesson you filthy peasant," the guard growled.

The young Avatar punched forward, air spiraling out of her first, knocking the man back. The boy quickly scampered behind a barrel and the guard stood, glaring at both girls. He had enough of the brat. She needed to be taught a lesson. The man raised his arms, trapping the Nonbender's feet and cutting off her advance. Asami growled in frustration, trying to free herself to no avail as her friend and the guard fought.

The man lifted an angled pillar, clipping the shorter girl in the side, knocking her into a barrel of water, spilling it. Korra shook her head, watching as the boy tried to run only to get caught, the guard raising the sword once more. Without thinking she slung her arm around and realized a moment too late what she'd made happen.

The man let out a choked sound, a strange gurgle trying to escape, blood filling his mouth before he went limp. The spike through his chest was the only thing holding him up now.

The girl watched in horror as he bled out, not able to move, horrified by what she had done. The next few hours were a blur. Asami had managed to free herself and sought out the Chief who looked with horror at the body of his guard. He quickly asked for his body to be taken away before grabbing his daughter and practically dragging her home, his hand no doubt leaving a mark on her arm. The man demanded an explanation and the girl managed to tell him what happened but that didn't calm his wrath, even as his twelve year old daughter stood there trembling, still trying to wrap her mind around what had just occurred.

"If you did a better job at picking your guards-" she had started to try and defend, a half-hearted effort.

"I'm not the one that put a spike through a man's chest!" her father snapped.

Tears welled in the girl's eyes and she fled to her room, slamming the door and locking it behind her, wanting to be alone. He didn't understand her. He didn't believe her. Her own father didn't trust her or support her and it hurt. She quickly wiped away her tears. The brunette had sworn she'd seen what looked like a pirate ship before docked on the cost. Maybe if she...

The girl pulled her parka over her head as she waited for night to fall. She watched the guards below, waiting for them to switch shifts which would leave her unguarded. Once the time came she climbed down and left her home behind, reaching the ship she had seen earlier and talking to its captain, asking for passage out of the South.

That same night she left the city, her parents, the memory of her crime, even her only friend. It would be a decade before the ship she now commanded would ever come near the water of Yue Bay again. Destiny had been written, and it said that they would all collide again. A Nobel Princess, a priceless treasure, and a royal thief.

I could feel my lips turn up in a wicked grin, and my whole form tingled with pure delight. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

* * *

_**Oh and we are back! And this is just a little Sinbad/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover type thing that just called to us! I mean come on! Of course this has a few twists from the Dreamworks animated Sinbad movie that I grew up with as a kid. Me and my co-author are psyched! **_

**_Anyway, review your thoughts._**

**_We out! Peace!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Korra's POV

I smiled as the ocean spray hit my skin and my ship sliced through the waves. I had been away for ten very long years. And in that time I had sailed the seas, only stepping foot on land whenever we needed supplies or the crew wanted to have some fun. I took out my flask, taking a drink as the sun began to rise. It was my favorite moment of any day, seeing the light reach over the horizon, and it was why I was usually the first one up. It was simply beautiful.

I heard footsteps down on the deck and looked down to see Lin, arms crossed across her chest as she looked up at me. I rolled my eyes, jumping down from a little ways up the mast, using my Airbending to cushion my fall. The old grouch probably wanted to shoot down my idea again, tell me how stupid it was. I mean, what could go wrong? The city was one of the richest in all the nations and we could use the loot.

"What is it his time, Beifong?" I asked, annoyed.

"We're good on swag. Why are you so adamant that we return to the one place you've been avoiding for the last decade?"

I sighed in irritation. "What's it to you? I'm the Captain, I give the orders." Though really I usually shared the title with Lin seeing as this had been her boat when I first joined the crew as a deckhand.

The woman's scowl deepened. "If you think you have something to prove, Korra, you're being-"

"Captain!" Kai called out.

I left my second in command mid-sentence to go see what the little Airbender was yelling about. I went up the steps to the helm and he handed me the telescope. I grinned when I noticed it was one of the those high class ships used for transporting items of tremendous value and handed it over to the older Earthbender so she could see. I went down the steps to get the crew ready when she called my name and I growled. Now what?

"What is it this time?" I asked my voice nearly a growl.

She handed me back the telescope and I looked through once more to see what had her so - oh. I ordered the crew to stay put, leaning against the rail, feeling as if the air had been knocked out of me.

"This day just got a whole lot more interesting," Lin commented, a tiny upturn of her lips letting on to the amusement she was trying to suppress. "How long has it been?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Almost a lifetime."

I ordered the helmsmen to bring us up alongside the ship while I prepared myself for the reunion on board. The night I'd left I didn't even say goodbye and I knew she would to be upset. We were friends. I regretted not telling her but...I just had to get out of there, and at the time a long goodbye would've only slowed me down.

I could see the ship's crew begin to panic as we drew up parallel to their vessel and I rolled my eyes. Like they even had a chance against my ship. I stood on the starboard railing, asking Lin to stay put before using my Airbending to jump and land on the royal ship. The guards immediately surrounded me, their weapons ranging from swords to their Bending, and I sighed. If they only knew.

"I'll bet you ten Yuans you're about to put those swords down," I said to the guard closest to me, my expression calm and relaxed.

He looked like he wanted to laugh at how absurd the very idea was. "I'll take that bet," he shot back.

"Guards. Put away your swords," a familiar voice commanded and I watched as disbelief registered on each one of their faces.

I smirked and held out my hand. The guard grumbled loudly before tossing me a small bag of coins. I grinned and watched him trudge away to his post before turning to find myself face to face with my best friend. I took a sharp breath and watched as different emotions flickered in her emerald eyes. After a moment she hugged me and I did the same, holding her tightly. Oh, how I had missed her.

"It's been a long time," she said when we pulled apart.

"I know," I answered apologetically.

She tilted her head to the side before bringing a hand up to my hair. I laughed at that, knowing what she was going to say. Long hair was a pain to work with when one was sailing around the world. It was easier to deal with now that it was cut.

"You cut your hair."

"Clearly." A pause. "And you let yours grow out."

Asami chuckled, shaking her head and asking me to follow her. "So what have you been doing for the last ten years?" Though something told me there was no way she hadn't heard the rumors, or the tales that had sprung up about me.

"Oh, you know. Exploring the world, finding treasure." Stealing some of it.

She raised a brow. "You're not going to try and take the Book, right? Because I'd kick your ass if you tried." My best friend said it in a teasing tone but I could hear the seriousness underneath. Well that answered the question of whether or not she had heard about my pirating.

"What the hell would I do with the Book of Peace?" I asked, knowing that was the only book she could be referring to. I'd heard it was being transported to Republic City for safe keeping but thought nothing of it. It kept the Nations from slipping into chaos, what could I possibly use it for. "I'm more of a steal from the rich give to the poor type. Besides, I only boarded to catch up with an old friend."

The heiress stopped and furrowed her brow. "How'd you know I'd be on here?"

"Oh, I don't know. The word 'Sato' on the back of the ship?"

We laughed and she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I smiled and opened my mouth to speak only to be knocked down. I shook my head, glaring towards my ship only to see that it had also been knocked in to, and was rocking violently away from Asami's. What in the name of the Spirits...

Suddenly there was a loud roar and I looked up, my eyes widening at the sight. It was a large green serpent with a dragon face and most importantly a large mouth. It let out another screech before diving under and rocking the ship again with the waves it made.

Asami stood to look over the edge and I did the same before the creatures resurfaced. The serpent let out another screech, prepared to attack and lunged toward the mast of Asami's ship. I pushed both hands forward and knocked it off course with air. It veered, its head hitting the water. The soldiers started manning their stations, and I heard the heiress barking out orders. After glancing across the water to see that my own vessel was fine.

"Korra," Asami called. "That thing is going to resurface. I need you to aim something sharp just below its snout, in the throat. If it doesn't pierce the skin then it should at least disorient it."

Oh, Asami, always the thinker. At least that hadn't changed.

I nodded and I waited, waited for the beast to resurface once more. The surface of the ocean broke and the beast stood up tall, its green scales slick and shining in the early sun. It leaned back, prepared to strike. I'd had enough of this mess. With one quick, hard sling of my arms I made two huge strips of water turn to ice and pierced the beast's hide through and through, causing it to unleash a terrible screech and midnight colored blood to seep from both sides of each wound.

And then it fell into the water. The crew cheered and Asami looked relieved. I myself could only give a crooked smile, feeling pretty sure of myself. But then I saw a green tail break through the surface and knock into the boat, the monster's last ditch effort. It hit hard and the ship tipped dangerously and I turned just in time to be hit by some lose cargo.

I fell over the side, the raven haired girl calling after me as I hit the water.

* * *

Azula's POV

I grinned as I watched the Avatar sink down into the murky depths, struggling to free herself from my serpent. As I had thought, the young Avatar hadn't disappointed me. Everything had played out just like I'd thought it would. When she started to squirm less, unable to form any kind of Waterbending bubble due to my serpent's coils, I let out a sigh and decided to come to her rescue.

I blew a bubble at her, letting it expand until she was inside and could breathe again. I watched as she took gulps of air, now free from the sea snake and no longer sinking to the bottom of the sea. Quickly the young woman stood, drawing out a knife, ready to fight off anything that may appear but with a flick of my wrist it disappeared. Just the way I wanted my noble thief. I appeared to the Avatar and I saw her brow furrow before her eyes lit up in recognition. I wasn't surprised, everyone had heard stories about me.

"The day began with such promise and now look, my serpent is dead and I still don't have the Book of Peace," I began. "All because of you, Avatar Korra."

"Azula, I have to admit I never thought I'd get the, uh, opportunity to meet the Goddess of Chaos," she replied. "And I go by Captain Korra, if you don't mind."

I hummed in response, the corner of my lips tugged up in a smirk as I flicked invisible lint off the skirt of my blood ruby red dress. Oh this was going to be so much fun. "Now was that any way to treat someone's pet?"

The pirate crossed her arms over her chest. "Well he _was_ trying to kill us."

"Still, it shows poor manners. I expected better from a Chief's daughter." The Avatar flinched and I didn't bother to hide my smile. "I think you'll just have to-" I disappeared and reappeared behind her, leaning in close to her ear. "Make it up to me."

She visibly shivered and I grinned. I tended to have that effect on people, nice to know I hadn't lost my touch. The Avatar cleared her throat awkwardly and I held my head in my hand, watching in amusement as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that. I don't suppose a heartfelt apology would do?" she asked rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, turning around so that she was facing me.

I chuckled. "Heartfelt? From you?" She had to be joking. "Korra! You don't have a heart." The Avatar shifted uncomfortably and I brought up my hand to caress her cheek, leaning close. "I'm going to let you live, but you are going to have to do something for me."

She stepped back. "Really?"

I nodded. "Get the Book of Peace and bring it to me."

She laughed, shaking her head. "See, there's a problem. I have no interest in stealing the Book."

"That's because you're not thinking big enough. The Book may hold no value to you, but what about your freedom."

Korra didn't answer. I could see different emotions flickering in her blue orbs. I knew I'd hit a soft spot. After all, the woman had been running for ten years.

"You get me the Book, and I can make sure you never have to go home again, that no one from your past will ever find you unless you want them to," I continued. "You'll be free of those inner demons that have held you back and that you've tried to drown."

There was a moment of hesitation before the blue eyed captain shook her head. "Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass."

I sighed in foe disappointment before waving my hand to split the air, showering her an image of both Spirit Portals. I wasn't going to give up that easily. "In case you change your mind, open both Spirit Portals and this will open a gateway to Tartarus, my realm of chaos. You should come visit me," I purred.

"Yeah, I'm kind of booked for the rest of the year."

I laughed and leaned in close to her, noticing that she fought off the urge to back away again. "Now where were we? Ah yes." Without warning I closed the gap and kissed her, pulling back just as fast as I watched her sputter in shock. I grinned wickedly. "You were holding your breath."

The bubble disappeared and I watched as she quickly swam up, back to the glittering light of the surface. This wasn't the last time I'd see the pirate captain. She would get me the Book. I'd offered her a deal she couldn't resist. Humans. So cute. But so gullible.

* * *

Lin's POV

_I could still remember the first time she'd boarded the ship. A couple of days earlier my crew and I'd docked at Yue Bay to restock on supplies. By the end of the week we were good to go, and by that I mean people started to notice their stuff was missing. We had barely left the bay when Su had brought me the thirteen year old that had been hiding in the hull. The teen had crossed her arms over her chest, avoiding my gaze and I'd cursed under my breath when I recognized her. She was the heir to the Southern Tribe. I'd wanted to take her back immediately and commanded my crew to turn the ship around but she shook her head furiously._

_"What are you doing on my ship?" I asked._

_"I need a ride."_

_"You're the Chief's daughter. He's probably looking for you."_

_She shook her head. "No... I'm not his daughter. Not anymore." A pause. "He won't be looking for me."_

_She sounded sad, even disappointed. "Why should I let you on my ship?"_

_"I'll work. I'll swab the deck and do chores. I just need to get away from here."_

_And that was that. We could always use a good deck hand. I was hard on her, making her do all the chores at first so she could earn her keep. Despite the work she seemed happy to be on board and I found that she was agile, using Bending skills she knew to help make her work easier. I taught her how to navigate and eventually let her take the position as Captain. She was a natural, that much was obvious. And I still called some of the shots, being the quartermaster and all._

I was beginning to panic when Korra didn't resurface right away. The kid always managed to get herself into trouble but she always got out of it, by some miracle. We all waited, and I saw the rest of our crew watching with concern. After an eternity she resurfaced, taking a big gulp of air and I used my metal cables to lift her up. She continued to spit and cough up water and I watched as Wei gave Wing a few of coins, muttering in irritation, his brother's grin being the only response. I rolled my eyes. Those two were always betting on something.

The kid's white beast sniffed her owner, checking for any injuries before licking the girl's cheek and whining. Finally the kid stood, using her Waterbending to Bend the water out of her clothes and giving Naga a scratch behind the ears. "What happened down there?" I asked.

She let out a small chuckle. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

I raised a brow. "Try me."

"Okay, here goes," she began. "So I meet Azula, the Spirit of Discord? She's got a major crush on me, and she invited me back to her place."

I snorted as Opal and Su tried their hardest to hide their laughter while Bumi, Iroh and Kai looked perplexed by the explanation. Wing and Wei almost fell over in laughter. Kid had obviously swallowed too much sea water if she was imagining the Goddess of Chaos.

She pouted at all of us but knew better than to try and say it was true. I walked away but soon noticed that the Sato ship was sailing up alongside ours, promptly named the _Rebel Spirit_. Korra smiled and had a gangplank brought out so she could walk across to the other, more extravagant ship, her mutt trailing happily after her.

I watched as the ravenette and brunette talked animatedly with each other, laughing, catching up after ten years of separation. A smile snuck onto my face. I had never seen the kid this happy.

* * *

Korra's POV

I waved at Asami as her ship continued to sail away. After some talking we both thought it would be best if we weren't seen arriving together and giving everyone the idea that I was either casing her ship or had intentions to steal the Book of Peace. I had to admit that I'd enjoyed my best friend's company. We'd talked for hours about what we'd done the last decade and I'd even shared a couple of my stories, and told her how I got Naga.

The heiress had been a little hesitant with my four legged best friend but after a moment she'd realized the polar bear dog was just a big softy, except when I didn't give her treats. I sighed as I sat down on the gunwale. It had been quite a day. I heard footsteps and I didn't have to look to see who it was.

"Asami mentioned that there was a celebration in Republic City, something about basking in the Book of Peace's majesty or something."

"Yeah, so?" she asked sounding uninterested.

"A celebration in Republic City, a bunch of stuff shirts from all across the world dressed in fine jewelry and carrying money?" I said turning around to look at her.

She smirked, her green eyes gleaming as she imagined the picture I'd just painted for her. We both were opportunists at heart, and couldn't turn away when an opportunity had presented itself. "What are we waiting for, Captain?"

I grinned and some time later we found ourselves sailing into Yue Bay. Iroh had the helm and he carefully docked us while Bumi managed to secure some of the rigging. Kai let us know that there wasn't anyone around and I figured everyone had already gone to the feast.

I went into my cabin, changing into my best attire before telling my crew to do the same, to look presentable so they didn't throw us out at first glance. I didn't want Hiroshi to think we pirates didn't have a sense of style or courtesy.

Upon walking in through the doors of the great hall, I noticed Asami and called her over, earning some looks from a few fancy noblemen. Stiffs, all of them. "I see you decided to crash the party," she teased when she reached me, slinging her arm around my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes. "What can I say, I wanted to give you a chance to thank me for saving your life. Again."

"Ha! You just heard we had free food and drink."

"Well, now that you mention it..." I began as we started to walk away, and I inconspicuously signaled for my crew to get to work. "This is quite a shindig, 'Sami." There was food and drinks spread out on a multitude of tables, each morsel looking like it cost more than the repairs on my ship. Then there was the sheer amount of people that had shown up from all across the nations. I hadn't seen anything like it in years.

"It should be. Every world leader is here."

I stopped in my tracks, feeling my blood run cold. "Every world leader..."

Asami nodded, seemingly unaware of the bomb she had just dropped, before calling someone over. I watched as a man, maybe around our age with combed jet black hair, a suit and red scarf around his neck approached us. His arm slipped around my best friend's waist and I raised a brow.

"Mako, this is Korra, my best friend," she introduced. "Mako is my fiancé."

I nodded my head, quickly examining this guy, trying to judge if he was worthy of Asami in one quick glance. An impossible feat, but hey, it's what best friends were supposed to do. "I've heard a lot about you, Avatar Korra," the amber eyed stiff replied. "Asami told me about how you saved her life today and your...pirate affiliation." He smirked, not unkindly but still with amusement. "So are you supposed to be a thief or a hero?"

I forced a smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I wasn't sure how to feel about this guy.

"Is that? It is. Korra!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim from across the room. I turned around to see my mom walking, almost jogging, towards me, embracing me in a hug which I returned eagerly and happily. It had been so long. "I've missed you so much."

"Hey Mom," I greeted quietly. Spirits, I had missed her. Another regret I had about leaving the South.

I saw my dad walk up behind my mom and I immediately let her go. He looked me over, placing his hands behind his back, staring down at me with cold indifference. But his eyes were judging me, studying me. "Korra."

I nodded my head. "Chief."

Sensing the rising tension, Asami stepped in, always the diplomat. "Glad you could make it, Chief Tonraq."

"What are you doing here, Korra?" my father asked, ignoring my best friend.

Nice to see you too, Dad. Haven't seen you in forever. How are things? Me? Oh, you know, just sailing the world, no big deal.

My thoughts were cast away as I crossed my arms. "At least I'm not out robbing someone," I muttered in reply.

"That's because anyone worth robbing is here."

"Tonraq!" my mother scolded.

I shook my head, looking over at Asami. "Thanks for the invite but I think it's time to go," I said looking around and signaling for my crew to start heading back, or at least having some of them find the others. "It was nice seeing you, Mom."

"Korra, wait," she pleaded.

My hands turned into fists as I fought not to look back. But I looked over my shoulder anyway, watching my mother's eyes beg me to stay, beg me to talk to her like we'd used to do when I was a little kid and Dad was being unreasonable.

"This is no place for a thief," I answered simply before turning to leave.

* * *

_**Hehe. Azula is so much fun to write. And we figure since Spirits and Gods are similar in their design, you know each religion or culture having a deity or whatever, that sexuality would be fluid for them. So since Azula is a Spirit/Goddess my coauthor and I decided we could play around with that and make Korra as uncomfortable as possible. The endgame is Makorra though, so everybody chill. Besides, who doesn't love Azula toying around with her chess pieces. **_

_**So please, let us know what you thought about it by reviewing, because in reality, those make our day.**_

_**We out! Peace!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Senna's POV

My daughter had been away for ten long years of torture. So many nights I had tossed and turned restlessly, wondering where she was, is she was being taken care of, what she looked like. When I had seen her earlier my heart had leaped out of my chest. It had been so long... She had grown up into the young woman I hoped she would, well with the exception of her trade.

When my husband and I had found her missing we had searched the entire city for her until a local fisherman claimed to have seen her board a pirate ship the night before. Tonraq had been furious but did not order for a search party, saying she had chosen her path. Words could not describe the anger I had felt that he didn't care and that it was his fault she had left. He didn't come out of his study for nearly a week, saying he had work, that he did not want to be disturbed. Tonraq had changed that day and I no longer put up with his arrogant behavior.

Tonight, after his bold comment at the reception I had left him, telling him I wouldn't be returning for the night. He had angrily berated me for this and blamed Korra for my decision. When we had first been married, Tonraq had been a kind man and loving father. But the politics, the pressure, and our daughter's inheritance of his spirit had led him to become a hard man.

Now I stood on the dock, staring up at what I could tell was my daughter's ship, the_ Rebel Spirit_. I could feel myself being watched as I walked up the gangplank and found several men and women, even a boy who couldn't have been more than fourteen, standing casually about the ship, except their eyes followed me. One took a step toward me, a man in a red, long sleeved jacket with frayed yellow trim, when a voice cut him off.

The whole crew turned and I followed their gaze to find Korra coming up from below deck. She glared at her crew, eyeing them as she walked over to me. "Lay off her," my daughter growled, putting a hand on my shoulder. "She's off limits, understood?"

A grey haired women with two scars on her cheek stepped forward. "You heard the captain."

"Aye," the crew muttered in what could have been disappointment as they retreated, some going down below or up to the helm or even up to climb the ropes. I made no comment about the rope climbers.

My daughter turned to look at me and I smiled, embracing her in a hug once more. Oh, how I missed my child.

"Mom, not that I'm not happy to see you but... What are you doing here?"

I sighed before smiling. I didn't want her to know her father and I had argued. She didn't need yet another reason to be mad at him. "I haven't seen you in ten years, is that not enough of a reason?"

She smiled at me and nodded. "I know, I'm sorry I just...I couldn't stay there any longer," my daughter answered quietly, looking to me for understanding and for forgiveness.

I knew what she meant as I looked around the ship. "Do I get a tour?"

Korra laughed, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "It's, uh, kind of messy and in the dark you can't see much."

"Where do you sleep?"

"Captains quarters, most extravagant place on the ship," she replied with a mock bow and a tone of foe superiority.

"Can I see it?" I asked, chuckling at her antics. I remembered when she had been a child, and would make fun of the visiting royals, or irritate her tutors.

I could see her hesitance before she relented and led me down a set of stairs. Once we reached the corridor, which also held a few barrels and hammocks where I assumed the crew slept, she asked me to wait outside the door at one end of the hull for a moment before she slipped inside. I heard a couple of things fall with a clunk and heard her curse under her breath. I chuckled.

After a few minutes she opened the door and I stepped inside. The room was illuminated by two or three candles, and it was just enough for me to notice some valuable looking objects... like a royal crown. The Earth Queen's ship had been raided... Korra noticed and covered it up with sleeveless jacket like piece of clothing, and I noticed the insignia on the back.

"Sorry for the mess," she apologized, giving me an embarrassed grin. I dismissed her apology, having not expected any less. She noticed my curious gaze as I studied the strange symbol on the back of the vest. It was a light blue diamond shape, the sides of it more sloped than straight, with a lone white dot in the center.

"That's Raava's insignia, the Spirit that fused with the Avatar," she explained. "I like to think it let's everyone know who I am, maybe even protect me while I'm at sea." I nodded before tearing my gaze away and smiled at my daughter, sitting down on the bed, tapping the spot next to me.

"I want to apologize for your father's behavior tonight."

Korra turned away but I caught a glimpse of the turmoil in her blue eyes. "I get it, I'm a disappointment. No need to apologize."

I shook my head. "It's just you're so much like your father-"

"I'm nothing like him," she answered, turning to look at me, her eyes blazing.

I placed a hand on her cheek. "You are," I told her. "You are stubborn, proud, but gentle, just like him. That's why you two bump heads. He sees himself in you."

Korra laughed humorlessly. "A pirate? My dad sees himself as a pirate? That's hard to believe."

I sighed. "One day I'll tell you a story."

She took a deep breath before standing. "You can sleep in the bed and I'll take the floor," my daughter said, moving a couple things around then handing me the blankets she had unearthed from the mess. "I'm sure you must be tired. Sorry we don't have anything more..." She trailed off, unable to find the word. True the blankets weren't silk or downy, and they may have been worn and raggedy, but I had never cared.

"A little," I admitted. "Thank you, sweetie."

She made a pallet on the floor next to bed while I took off my shoes and coat, hanging it off the side before laying down, Korra following my door opened again and in came this great big, white beast. My daughter smiled at the polar bear dog as it curled up beside her near the foot of the bed but at my baby girl's side as well. I wanted to ask, but thought better. We were both tired. Though I'm sure it was a good story.

Korra blew out the candles but lit a flame in the palm of her hand and I gently combed my hand through now short chocolate hair, which I thought fit her. Slowly the flame began to fade as she fell into a slumber. Despite what anyone thought I was happy for my daughter. She had found what she was looking for, the adventure she had always dreamed of.

* * *

Azula's POV

I had been waiting for what felt like an eternity for that little reunion. And I had to say that the little mortals put on quite the show.

As soon as the Avatar got wind of her father presence at the party I had seen fear flash across her face. I almost expected her to squirm. That would have been wonderful. And, oh, when they had finally come face to face the anger on the Southern Chief's face, and the panic on his heir's had been priceless. It was almost endearing how quickly her demeanor had changed, though I still preferred my pirate's confidence.

They exchanged a few words before the dark skinned young woman stormed off, her mother running after her. I could see a pang of guilt behind the bear like man's indifference but he quickly covered it. I watched my thief hide some interesting things from her mother, things I knew she used to help drown out the past she had left behind. Once she fell asleep, one corner of my lips pulled up in a half smirk as I made the dagger I had taken from the young Avatar before our underwater conversation.

Oh this was just too easy.

I looked up at the tower, where the Book of Peace's light shined past the columns across the city. But that would soon change. Stealthily, I slithered up the tower wall, nothing more than a shadow in the night, and entered through a crack in the door. I snuffed out one of the lanterns hanging on the wall in the circular room. The guard looked around but when he saw nothing went back to standing beside the podium which the Book sat upon.

I grinned, and pinching two flames between my fingers. They went out with a hiss and the guard startled again. "Who's there?" he asked, looking around, sword drawn.

I glided over behind a pillar, holding back my glee over the whole situation. This was just too much fun. With a wave of my hand I made an empty replica of my beautiful pirate and then slipped into the skin, flexing my fingers and drawing her dagger as I walked out into the light cast by the Book. The guard's eyes lit up underneath his helmet in recognition and he lunged with a growl. I blocked his advance effortlessly, sneering at his pathetic attempt before knocking his sword out of his hand and knocking him out cold with one punch.

Such fragile things.

My disguise faded as I sunk the dagger into the table top of the podium. I absolutely loved playing pretend. I grabbed the Book and shut it with a loud thunk. And immediately the shadows dispersed away from me and covered the land, the buildings cracked and the ground shook.

It was chaos. Glorious chaos.

* * *

Asami's POV

That could have gone better.

Once Senna and her husband had started to argue, Mako gently led me away from the scene. That was an argument I did not want to be present for. My father approached me and asked about the thieves and I sighed, trying to control my temper. I knew what my best friend was, everyone did, but everyone seemed to forget that despite being a pirate she was also heir to the Southern Tribe. So instead I arguing with him I informed him of her departure and saw the relief wash over him.

"At least your father will be able to enjoy himself more," Mako commented as we stood at the balcony, we had a clear view of the ocean and the tower where the Book of Peace now resided.

"No one understands her."

"What is there to understand? She's a pirate. A wanted one at that."

"She steals from dictators and rescues people and animals ," I countered. "The boy, Kai, he was going to be sold to the Earth Queen."

"But the way she goes about it is still wrong," he answered gently. "I don't doubt that she has just intentions but stealing isn't the way to go about bring justice to the world."

I let out an irritated sigh and he chuckled, understanding that neither of us would ever agree. I watched as my dad interacted with all sorts of world leaders, a gleam in his eye I hadn't seen in a long time. He was just so happy and proud to have the Book of Peace here in the city. I looked at Mako, following his gaze.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked, nodding to the tower. "My father spent years building the tower, I even got to help him towards the end. It has guards on every level and-"

I stopped when I noticed that he didn't seemed interested in hearing about the tower. He smirked and shook his head and I looked again, humming when I figured out what had him so captivated. The ocean.

"I'm sorry," my fiancé apologized. "I was just thinking that I would have liked to sail the ocean more, travel a bit." He shook his head. "But my duty is to the Fire Nation and you. You can't have a husband that goes gallivanting across the seas, now can you?"

I hummed thoughtfully, placing a hand on his cheek so he would look at me. "Mako, I know our engagement was arranged by our Nations," I began. "But politics isn't a reason to get married. I want you to make sure you want to be with me because that's what you want." I knew my heart wasn't completely in this arrangement. Mako had become a good friend to me, and maybe given some actual courting we could have had something. I wasn't sure of his opinion of the whole situation.

Before he could reply the ground gave a violent jerk. Mako quickly wrapped his arms around me, backing away from the balcony as we watched a dark cloud envelope the city and the marble beneath us crack. What the hell was that?

* * *

Korra's POV

I was thrown into the cell with a _omph_ and a growl. What the hell was all this about? The City's guards had shown up on my ship and dragged me out of bed asking me for the Book of Peace, as if I would know anything about it. My mother had asked them to let me go but they didn't even spare her a glance as I came up to see my crew surrounded, swords drawn and Benders ready to attack. I'd ordered Naga to stand down, and she did but continued to growl in defiance. I could have easily gotten out of my restraints but given the circumstances I thought better of it. Doing that would only make things worse for myself in the long run. I just hated the look of anguish on my mom's face. This wasn't exactly how I had wanted her to see me go.

I huffed as the door shut before me. I had to make a good case for myself. I didn't exactly have the best reputation, being a pirate and all. The door opened once more to reveal my best friend, her expression carefully guarded. I groaned. She didn't actually think I took the Book of Peace, did she? What the hell would I do with it anyway? It's not like I could hide it. It was brighter than the freaking city.

"Asami, I-"

"Do you have any idea how serious this is?" she asked. "You have betrayed my trust, my city, everyone! You knew how much this meant to us!"

"I didn't steal it!" I answered. "You have to believe me."

"Why? You haven't given me a reason to believe anything you say."

"I saved your life!"

"And that makes up for you being gone for ten years!" My expression softened at that. So that's what this was about. Asami shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "You didn't even say goodbye."

"You wouldn't have let me leave," I replied quietly. "And I had to. I'm sorry. I should have come back sooner." I paused. "But if any of those years of friendship meant anything to you...you have to believe me. I didn't steal the Book, and I promise I wouldn't lie to you about this." It was said with a heavy undertone, for we both knew how serious a promise from me was.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't steal it."

I met her gaze straight on. "I didn't steal the Book."

My best friend took a deep breath and nodded her head, placing a hand over my platinum cuffed ones. Being the Avatar meant that I had control over all the elements, that I could enter the Avatar State, but sharing my body with Raava came with a price. I couldn't make a promise and not keep it, because it would cost me my life.

The door opened and I could feel a form of panic come over me. "I want to speak to Korra," my dad said, his icy gaze on me.

"Chief Tonraq-"

"Alone."

Asami looked over at me. I didn't want her to leave, and I knew she could see it but my dad had given her no choice. The door shut, the sound echoing against the walls like a tomb as we stared at each other. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this conversation.

"How could you do this to us? To your mother." My father shook his head. "She just spent half an hour trying to convince Hiroshi Sato she was with you until the guards came."

"It's true," I answered calmly. "I didn't do this."

"Then how do you explain this?" he asked taking out a blade with Raava's insignia on it, something I had encrusted on all my swords. How did that...I growled... The Goddess. She was behind all of this. She had to be.

"Azula."

"What?"

"The Goddess of Chaos," I explained. "I met her on my way over here, she wanted me to steal the Book but I wouldn't do it. It's in Tarterus."

He scoffed, shaking his head. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" He turned to leave. "Didn't expect anything less from a pirate."

I flinched. "Please, Dad, you have to believe me. I didn't do this," I answered trying to get him to listen. "The Book of Peace means way to much to the Nations. I have no reason to steal it! "

My father shook his head.

"Look at me... Look at me!" He turned and his gaze met mine. "You know me."

"The daughter I raised wouldn't do this," he agreed. I felt the pressure in my chest lessen. Maybe he would believe me... "But you haven't been her for a very long time. Prepare for your trial."

Words couldn't describe the pain I felt.

* * *

_**Well there you go. Next chapter. Enjoy. Review. Do what you want.**_

_**We out! Peace!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Asami's POV

I watched as the Nation's delegates murmured amongst each other after hearing Korra's testimony. It was hard to believe that a goddess such as Azula would take something as precious as the Book of Peace. They usually stayed out of our lives unless humans wandered into their lair. My best friend's father nearly had a fit when his wife testified in favor of their daughter. He hadn't wanted her to interfere but Korra needed all the help she could get. Even I had mentioned how uninterested she had been of the priceless treasure when she boarded my ship. But things weren't looking good.

Finally the murmuring stopped and the head of the council stood. "Korra, the council finds you guilty of treason and sentences you to die."

Senna and I stood in protest, and the look of complete shock and disbelief on Korra's face said it all. The guards grabbed her but I could tell she was done playing nice. She pushed away the guards with Airbending and spreading her feet as far as the chains would allow in a stance. The guards surrounded her and began to attack but she skillfully fought them off. Even while chained she was a force to be reckoned with.

She grabbed a sword and made her way towards the exit when her father stepped in the way. Both Waterbenders stared each other down before Korra let out a sigh and the guards grabbed her again. She didn't resist this time. And I'd seen enough.

"I demand the right of substitution," I said as I stood in front of the delegates. "Take me in her place."

"No!" my father yelled as the entire court room reacted with gasps and whispers.

I spared no glance at Korra, knowing she would not agree to this. "Korra says that Azula took the Book." At this I finally looked over at my best friend. "And I believe her. Let her go to Tartarus and recover the Book."

"Asami, what are you doing?" she hissed, pushing my shoulder.

I smirked, though it was a show of forced bravado that we both could see through. "You said Azula stole the Book, steal it back," I replied. "Besides you'd do the same for me."

"Asami..."

"If Korra is allowed to leave the city, she'll never come back!" my father protested, before turning around to look at me, his eyes pleading. "Asami, listen-"

"No, Dad. You listen." I faced the council once more, noticing Mako arguing with the leader. He was not happy about this. "I believe Korra is telling the truth and whether you do or not, she's our only hope in getting the Book of Peace back."

"Miss Sato, you do realize that if Korra does not return, you will be put to death in her place?" the counsel leader asked, his eyes showing that he took no pleasure in delivering this news. He thought I was being foolish, that I had let my friendship to Korra blind me to her new-found infamy.

I took a deep breath."I understand."

He sighed and nodded. "So be it. Korra has two weeks to return the Book."

My father hung his head before looking over to the guards. "Release her."

The shackles were removed and I took my sword and handed it to the guard before the other put my restraints on. Mako walked over to me, frustration floating in his amber eyes. I managed a smile before nodding my head, allowing the guards to escort me out of the room. I smirked and paused, looking over my shoulder.

"Oh, and Korra?" I called. She looked up. "Don't be late."

* * *

Korra's POV

I stepped toward the cell Asami was being held in, the cell that was supposed to be mine. I still couldn't believe the idiot had traded places with me and basically sent me off on a mission I had no idea if I'd even come back from. The Book of Peace was in Tartarus, where no human had ever ventured in or out. Sure I was technically half human and half goddess but this was not how I wanted to put my abilities to the test. Raava on the other hand seemed to have no problem with making the journey and meanwhile I wished I had listened to Lin and not come back to the city.

Iroh and my second in command followed me inside and I crossed my arms over my chest as the heiress laid on the bed, a book in hand, seemingly without a single care in the world. She finally noticed me and smiled, closing the book and standing up. How could she be so calm at a time like this?

"I thought you would have left already," she commented, nonchalant.

I took a deep breath, willing myself to relax before I throttled her, which was a very tempting option at this point. "Why in the name of the Spirits did you do this?" I asked. "How could you of all people be such an idiot!" Asami prided herself on her smarts, that brain of hers having cooked up some pretty ingenious inventions!

"I couldn't watch them kill you for something you didn't do."

"I would have escaped!" I replied exasperated.

"Like you demonstrated earlier?" my best friend snapped.

We glared at each other and I huffed, locking my hands behind my head. There wasn't much I could argue against that. I could have escaped, freed myself from the chains but when my dad stepped in the way... I just couldn't. I was already a disappointment, why make it any worse?

"I don't even know if I can do this." I would try, that much was certain but still. I had never been to the Spirit World, much less the realm of chaos.

"You're the master of the sea, aren't you?" Asami lightly teased placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know you'll get the Book back."

I sighed, nodding my head. I had to bring that Book back or she'd pay for the mistakes I had made. And to make sure I did... I looked my best friend in the eye, and one of my hands grasped hers that rested on my shoulder. "I promise to do everything in my power to bring back the Book of Peace," I began watching her eyes widen. "Or come back to die."

"Korra, no, take it back." There was a desperation to the words.

I shook my head, making an 'X' over my heart to seal the deal, more of a symbolic gesture from when were a kids than an actual binding. "I won't let you go down for this." I turned my attention to Iroh. "You are going to stay here and make sure Asami stays safe."

"What?" he asked. "You have to joking."

"I don't need a babysitter," Asami answered with a scowl, looking between me and Firebender.

I smirked. "Think of him as a companion," I answered turning to leave. And maybe I considered it her punishment for being an idiot.

I was almost outside the door when Iroh stepped in front of me, eyes blazing. He was not happy about having to stay behind and babysit my best friend but I had already decided that. In case something went wrong... I needed to make sure Asami would be safe.

"You can't leave me here," the Firebender growled. "I belong-"

"You belong where I tell you," I answered, unphased by his irritation. "You'll stay here and make sure nothing happens to her. Understood? Nothing."

Iroh growled but knew what I was implying. If I didn't make it back, he was to get Asami out of here. He nodded reluctantly and sat next to the cell. I spared one last glance at my best friend before leaving, Lin following close behind. I could feel the tension building between us and I stopped and looked back at her.

"If you want to say something just say it."

"Do you know what you just did?" she asked.

If I didn't know any better I'd actually think she was concerned. I gave her a nod. "I promised to come back and die if I don't get the Book back," I replied. "And it's a promise I definitely intend to keep."

She sighed but didn't say anything as we headed back to the ship, set sail and started out at full speed. I had two weeks to get that Book back. I could feel the uneasiness of my crew, for they knew our destination, but they said nothing. I could only hope their loyalty wouldn't lead them to a watery grave.

* * *

Mako's POV

I huffed as a pair of pirates, identical twins it seemed, dropped me on the deck. After Asami's substitution I had immediately gone to speak to her father. The man was distraught. If the Book of Peace was not returned in two weeks, his only child would be put to death. We quickly decided that we had to make sure the pirate returned or was brought her back to carry out her sentence.

I'd grabbed a bag with everything I thought would be necessary for the trip before leaving a note to Asami to read a day after my departure. I hid below deck which I'd thought was a good hiding spot until this white beast came inside what I had assumed were the Captain's quarters and alerted everyone else to my presence. So much for waiting for the pirate.

Dark brown boots blocked my vision and I looked up to see the dark skinned woman studying me, brow raised and arms crossed.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I could tell she was not happy to have me on board.

I stood and dusted myself off. "I'm here to make sure you get the Book of Peace," I replied. "Or bring back your dead body if you fail.

"Really," she replied with obvious sarcasm. "And how are you going to pull that off?"

I got to my feet, so that I could at least be taller than her. "By whatever means necessary."

The pirate scoffed. "Did you bring a crew?"

I cleared my throat. "No."

"You know how to open Spirit Portals?"

Well... "Um... no."

"Can you navigate on your own"

That I could do. "Of course!" I answered indignantly. I was not that naive. I'd sailed before.

"Well good! Then I'll dump your butt in a rowboat and you can paddle all the way back to Republic City!" she answered. "I don't need someone threatening me on my ship."

A gray haired woman cleared her throat causing my fiancé's best friend to sigh irritably sending the older woman a pointed look. "Our ship."

She turned to leave but I wasn't done with her. I had to make sure we were on the same page. She had to get the Book back, by any means necessary.

"From what I've heard, you're not the honorable type," I called as I went after her walking up a set of steps. "So I'm prepared to bribe you in order to make sure you actually go to Tartarus."

"No bribe necessary," Korra answered when she reached the wheel. "Because I've already set course for the first portal."

I blinked. "Wait...you're not going to run away?"

An irritated sigh. "I won't let Asami die." I hummed. Maybe my fiancé was right... "So if you're going to stay on this ship, sit down, shut up and leave me alone."

I huffed but didn't say anything after. I needed to stay on the ship and since Korra seemed a pirate of her word...the rowboat was still a possibility.

* * *

Iroh's POV

I studied the raven haired young woman as she read a book on the cot across the room. She was easy on the eyes if I was being completely honest. However, despite her obvious beauty I was still frustrated by the prospect of being this woman's babysitter. She had known what she'd signed up for when she had traded places with the Captain. It was rather puzzling but at the same time inspiring the level of commitment she had towards the leader of our ship.

Of course, it was also stupid and idiotic. The Captain was a hell of a pirate and perhaps a master of the sea as she claimed, but Gods and Goddesses were not to be trifled with, even I knew this. I sighed as I leaned back against the wall. Perhaps I should have bet with the twins about her coming back alive when I'd had the chance.

"Finally got tired of the view?" the royal asked, turning the page.

"Hardly," I answered with a smirk. She didn't answer and I turned so I was facing her. "You know, you're something of an open book."

That got her attention. She sat up, putting the book aside and settling her attention on me. "Am I?"

I nodded. "Quite." I hummed thoughtfully, rubbing my chin. "Let's see. You changed places with the Captain, which I found rather amusing. You two have a past together."

She scoffed. "That's not perception, that's stating the obvious"

"Ah, but you don't want her to be abandoned and left to rot the way you were."

The royal raised a brow, her eyes sparking. "Really?"

I shrugged but nodded. "Like I said. Open book."

"How would you know that?" If I didn't know any better I'd say she was curious.

"Kai is an orphan, and though we've claimed him in it family there's something about him that's never changed," I explained. "You have the same look in your eyes that he does - the look you get when you've been left alone."

"Korra left because she had to," she defended. "I don't hold a grudge against her." But the slight waver of her voice said otherwise.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, princess."

Her eyes narrowed. "I may be a royal, but I'm far from helpless. Call me princess one more time and I'll find a sword to drive right through your chest."

I didn't doubt she could, but she was just so much fun to toy with. "Ooh, you're a tough lass, aren't you?" I answered with a smirk. "You'd make a hell of a pirate."

She huffed before laying down again and picking up the book, attempting to go back to ignoring me. I grinned. Maybe this babysitting job wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

Lin's POV

I sighed irritably as I watched Korra and the heiress' fiancé spar on the deck. They were both using a combination of Bending and sword moves and were giving the crew and I quite the show. Wei and Wing both had placed their bets and the rest of the crew cheered them on, mostly leaning towards the Waterbender, of course. I personally thought that the Firebender was an idiot for making sneaking onto this voyage with us. As if the kid needed any more distractions.

However, I also thought she was a bigger idiot for going back to the city in the first place. We had all the money we needed to be well off for a while but she hadn't listened to me. I had to say I admired her willingness to get herself killed for her best friend, who was also an idiot. In short, they were all idiots.

I moved to the side just in time to avoid a fire attack and I could see the frustration on the young woman's face. For the first time in a while she had something close enough to consider a challenge, besides myself. Even I had to admit that Mako had skill. Of course he was a trained officer and I wouldn't doubt that he'd had several teachers but the kid had me, and I was trained by the best. So when the swords clashed and they came face to face, eyes blazing, I wondered when she would choose to end this fight.

"You know, you aren't that bad," she said as she blocked him, the metal clanging and clashing.

"Same could be said for you," the Firebender answered as he ducked her fist engulfed in flames.

"But just so you know, I'm at an advantage here."

A scoff. "And why is that?"

The Waterbender grinned and slammed her sword down on a wooden board causing it to give away and her sparring partner's foot to fall through and get stuck. He staggered against the rail, dropping his sword and she pointed her blade at his throat. I couldn't help but smirk. About bloody time.

"I've been meaning to fix that." A smirk. "I win."

"You cheated," he answered indignantly, eyes narrowed.

Korra smiled and stretched her arms before bowing. "Pirate."

The crew cheered and I watched Bumi and Su help our idiotic guest out of his predicament before Kai yelled for the Captain and I. We each looked through the telescope and she nodded at me. I immediately started to order everyone to plug there ears with the corks and tie themselves to the ship. This was the first obstacle we would have to face in order to reach the portal and I knew it would not be the last.

* * *

_**Hehe... Well this should be fun, right? Next chapter is going to have the sirens...and they aren't exactly how they were in the movie... But I guess you'll just have to wait and see what we have in mind. **_

_**On a totally unrelated note, OMG RIZZOLI AND ISLES IS COMING BACK ON IN FOUR DAYS! I'M SO EXCITED! ... Yes, that just happened. **_

_**Review, enjoy. Thank you. **_

_**We Out! Peace!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Korra's POV

The Dragon's Teeth.

There was a place in the middle of the sea going to the South Pole where most of the ships went in, and never came out. It was the shortest way to get to the portal. I had explored it before and if it weren't for the metal cables Lin wrapped around me...I might have not made it out either. Everyone had put in ear plugs, including our unwanted guest, who looked around as we approached the Dragon's Teeth. I looked around, making sure everyone was tied up and wouldn't hear what was about to come, at least not the Siren's Call.

"Wei, easy on the main!" I yelled to make sure he could hear me.

"Aye!"

We finally entered the gorge, greeted by the sights of sharpened rocks and wrecked ships covered in moss and ruined from years of being abandoned in the teeth of the rocks, making it look like a graveyard for lost souls and their ships. "Steady as she goes," I said more to myself than to anyone else.

"Rocks off the starboard bow!" Bumi yelled rather loudly and Lin turned the wheel to avoid the rocks.

I could see flickers of fear in the crews' eyes and I couldn't blame them. "Steady."

I looked around when I saw something move. My gaze settled on the ship a few yards ahead of us and I watched as a hunched figure settled on the bow of that ship. I already knew what it was. It was a repulsive creature, resembling a vulture with its long neck and sharp black beak. Its body was a mutation between that of the bird and human, unsure of its true gender. This metamorphic beast's beady black eyes watched all of us, and I felt it staring into our very souls.

Kai stepped back toward me and I settled my hand on his shoulder in comfort just as a low chuckle brushed against my ear. And I knew something bad was going to happen. Azula.

I looked over at my crew, waiting for one of them to show signs of her persuasion.

"What is that sound?" I heard Mako ask. Ah. Of course.

My head quickly turned to find him leaning over the deck, the sirens sitting there on the rocks. Of course I knew what he was seeing, a beautiful woman, maybe more. When I had come to explore this damned place the first time I too had been caught up in their melody, the most handsome of men appearing before me, beckoning me closer to be drowned at their mercy. His hands went down to untie the rope around his waist but when it didn't happen fast enough he burned the rope. I growled at that, telling Lin to stay at the wheel as I followed after the idiot.

The creatures began to attack me when I tried to get close to him and I threw flames in retaliation in an effort to get them off me. I heard a loud splash and they finally left me alone. I looked over the edge seeing the Firebender sink. I took a deep breath. Damn him for being engaged to my best friend.

I tugged on the rope to make sure it would hold before diving in. The creatures tried pulling him deeper into the water but I grabbed his jacket and used my Waterbending to propel us up.

I glared at him as he gasped, making a move to stand when the ship hit something, knocking both of us back. I growled before pushing him off me and standing to see what in the name of the Spirits was going on. I reached the wheel, seeing the look of slight panic on Lin's face as she tried to maneuver through the harsh currents and I took over. I watched as the current grew stronger, knowing that if I didn't find a way out, there wouldn't be one at all. My gaze landed on a ship stuck at the entrance.

"Naga, the blades!"

My companion raised her ears before running over to where the lever was and using her mouth to push it forward. The blades came out as we went up on the ship and I blew a strong gust of air to help us get through faster. The ship was in midair for a few seconds before landing with a loud splash, knocking us all to the ground. I groaned, shaking my head before untying the rope around my waist. Mako stood, rubbing his head as he looked around, clearly disoriented, and plugs missing from his ears. So that's what Azula had done.

"Are you some new kind of idiot?" I bristled. He blinked, as if not remembering what had happened. I huffed. "I should have dumped you in a row boat when I had the chance."

His jaw clenched. "Hey, I don't want to be here but I have a job to do and I will see it through."

"Well, looks like you're going to get fired. Especially with that stunt you just pulled," I answered. "Now get out of my sight before I dump you in a rowboat."

"That's the second time you've threatened me with that."

"Third time's the charm," I answered over my shoulder.

Why had I agreed to let him stay, again? Idiot was going to get himself killed.

* * *

Asami's POV

It had been three days since Korra had left. Iroh, the pirate, hadn't moved from my side and as annoying as it was I had to admire his loyalty to my best friend. It was night now and it felt like I had just fallen asleep when I felt someone shake my shoulder. I woke up with a jolt, fist ready to hit the intruder. However, I was surprised when my father's face greeted me. I blinked, trying to get rid of the sleep from my eyes.

"Asami, wake up and come with me."

"What? Wh...?"

I was still groggy when I noticed the pirate start to wake as well. He raised his arms over his head, yawning loudly. "Oh, you're breaking her out? About bloody time," he muttered, standing up, rolling his shoulders.

"There's a ship waiting in the harbor," my dad explained. "A crew of my most trusted officers will take you far from Republic City."

"But the ambassador's guards?"

"Are asleep or well-bribed. But we must go now."

"Go where?" I asked, stopping at the open jail cell, staring in disbelief at my father. "To live the rest of my life in exile?"

"To live, Asami," my father answered, his tone pleading. "I won't let them execute you for that pirate's crime."

"Neither will Korra."

"Asami, don't be foolish!" he said as if the image I had of Korra was some ridiculous fairytale. "That pirate has no intention of going to Tartarus, or of coming back. The Korra you knew as a child is..."

"Is still in her as an adult," I answered. "I've seen it. I know her."

"Asami..."

I shook my head. "I won't run away."

My father sighed heavily, and I saw Iroh shake his head as if I had done something so incredibly stupid, but I also saw him appraising me as if I had just earned some form of his respect. "Then I'll send the ship to find that pirate and make sure she comes back." He still believed she wouldn't come back, but she would. Now that she made a promise she had to.

"I think sending that ship after the Captain would be unwise," my companion said. "No one likes being pressured, especially not Korra."

I let out a sigh. "Sadly, I agree with the pirate."

He grinned. "I'm winning you over, I can feel it." His expression was smug and I turned away from him.

"Just go, Dad. I know what I'm doing."

Korra would come back. She would, promise or not.

* * *

Mako's POV

I couldn't help but let out a long sigh as we approached an island, one I'd heard a couple of the crew call Pirate's Cove, or Tortuga. It was a place where you could rob, kill and do any other foul thing imaginable and no one would even blink. From what I could gather, it was a pirate's paradise.

Based on the ship's course we'd be stopped there for a day or two to get supplies and a part of me didn't mind. I'd finally be able to wash my clothes and sleep on a bed. Most nights I was stuck up on the deck, finding a place where I could sleep comfortably since neither the crew or their captain gave me an official sleeping quarter.

I watched the tan woman stand on the rail at the bow of the ship. I had never met anyone that loved the sea as much as she did. Not to mention that the legends of how pirates treated their crew were not always true it seemed. The Waterbender genuinely cared about each and every one of them, especially the youngest member who appeared to follow her around on occasion. That white beast though, that thing was down right vicious. At least to me.

"Alright everyone, we're ahead of schedule so today everyone gets to have a little fun," she announced when we reached the docks.

"Are you serious?" I asked as the crew dropped anchor.

"We're ahead of schedule so what the hell, lets have a drink? The crew is tired. This hasn't exactly been a walk in the park." She grunted as she helped with securing the sails. "Besides we need more supplies. We'll be back with plenty of time, you have my word."

"I don't think the word of a dishonest, cheating pirate is worth anything."

"Suit yourself then," the Captain answered with a shrug, walking behind her crew onto the deck, sparing me a glance. "Do me a favor... I know it's difficult for you... but please, stay here, and try not to do anything... stupid."

I growled before I decided to follow them, she turned around and placed a hand on my chest. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I wanna get some supplies," I answered with a shrug.

She looked me over for a long moment before shaking her head, chuckling. Was there something funny? "This isn't your normal pit stop. It's...well, you don't fit in."

I raised a brow and she scoffed before turning away, probably thinking I was too stupid to understand. Of course I knew what she meant. It was a pirate's place and I was not...inconspicuous. I messed up my normally combed hair, remembering how she had mention it made me look like a stiff as I watched a man following her. By the look on his face I could already tell the conversation wasn't going to be a fun one.

"Avatar Korra."

The captain sighed tiredly, as if she'd had to correct people about this a million times. "Captain Kor-" Her head jerked to the side as his fist made contact with her jaw. I raised a brow and watched as she rubbed the spot, still standing and brow raised incredulously. "Okay, I didn't deserve that."

"You wrecked my ship," the man growled. He towered over the woman, though admittedly that didn't take much. He appeared to be a decedent of the Tribes himself, brown hair, dark skin, blue eyes. Yep, Water Tribe.

"It was in my way, Hasook," she replied casually. "I told your crew to move it, they didn't, so I had to take matters into my own hands." The thief leaned in close to him, her grin just a bit smug. "Deal with it."

The man, Hasook, growled but dropped it and I smirked as I followed the pirate further toward the town. I didn't think I'd live to see the day that someone would actually give her a taste of her own medicine, a good punch to the face. This is why I was more than amused when a second man clipped her chin, this time knocking her to the ground. Korra cursed under her breath and I could see some blood at the corner of her mouth. I held out my hand but she didn't take it and I folded my arms behind me.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" I asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

She scowled, shaking her head as if to clear it. "No, that one I deserved."

"You stole from me."

"Actually..." The man drew his sword, the tip digging into the hollow of her throat. Korra didn't seem to concerned, but raised her hands in a placating gesture. "Borrowed... borrowed without permission, but with every intention of giving it back, Noatak."

"Well then, I'm here to collect."

The pirate sighed, wincing slightly as the blade pierced the skin. This man was definitely not someone I would want to trifle with. "What do you want?" she finally asked.

"Ten thousand Yuans."

Her eyes widened considerably. "That's a fortune! I'd need time to-"

He tskd, shaking his head. "Time's up. Either you give me what I ask or I'll take your ship."

"Noatak-"

She owed me big for this. "Here's the ten thousand Yuans," I interrupted, throwing the Water Tribe man one of the bags of cash I'd been carrying around in order to pay for supplies. He raised a brow and I glanced over at the Waterbender. "Now can we be on our way?"

Noatak laughed heartily, sheathing his blade as he counted the money. "You never struck me for having a thing for royals," he commented with a lewd smirk. "But then again, given your popularity on the island..." The man looked over at me. "You're getting sloppy seconds, mate, hope you don't mind."

I didn't say anything just simply watched as he left. I turned to the pirate, a flicker of something in her eyes and I caught myself studying her, the man's words replaying in my head. Seconds. He'd called her seconds. It wouldn't be until later that night that I realized why. It was barely ten and she was already as drunk as an opossum-skunk, kissing any man that even bothered to sit next to her. I had heard that pirates were heavy drinkers and loose but Korra drank like there was something she wanted to forget.

I sighed and shook my head, taking a sip of my own drink, the rum sliding harshly down my throat. When I looked up she wasn't there anymore, her companion nowhere to be seen either. I cursed under my breath and left the brothel, because it really was just a brothel pretending to function as a bar.

Sure enough I spotted her barely able to walk and leaning on a man for support. He leaned her against the wall, his hand just slipping under her shirt when I reached them and pulled him away before my fist connected with his face, knocking him out cold. Korra laughed as she slid to the ground, taking a swig from the bottle in her hand. I'd had enough of this. I yanked the bottle away from her and tossed it aside.

"Enough with the rum!" I snapped.

The Waterbender looked towards the direction I'd tossed the bottle. "You don't understand...I need it," she whined. And then she was giggling again.

I sighed and shook my head, helping her stand as we made our way back to the ship. She reeked of alcohol and I was half tempted to just dump her in the harbor. Especially after the fifth time she almost knocked me over. But I managed to control myself and led her down to her cabin, and let her collapse on her bed. She slurred under her breath before sighing and snuggling against her pillow.

Naga growled at me from the foot of the bed but I ignored her as I took a seat on the other side of the room next to the door, to exhausted to care.

* * *

Korra's POV

I allowed a huge yawn as I stretched on my bed. Last night had been fun to say the least and by the size of my pockets, very profitable too. Naga wagged her tail when she noticed I was awake and I laughed as she licked my face. I rubbed the back of her ears, earning a sound of approval causing me to smile. The was a shuffling sound and I drew out my knife but saw my unwanted guest sit up with a groan, rubbing the back of his neck. I smirked as Naga growled at him and he scowled. Good girl.

He noticed I was awake and crossed his arms over his chest, his face serious. It took all my will not to laugh. So, he wasn't a morning person. Some Firebender. "You're welcome."

I raised a brow in response. "I appreciate the heroics, but they were unnecessary."

He scoffed. "Sure. If it weren't for me you'd be waking up in some stranger's bed."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. Clearly he hadn't gotten the gist of this pirate thing yet. I was surprised he had lasted this long on the island. "Oh, trust me. I was in complete control of the situation."

"If you say so."

I sighed and shrugged before standing up and going up onto the deck, the stiff following me as always. I asked the twins to go with me to get some supplies and once I had gotten everything we needed I pulled out a pull string bag filled with the money. The stiff's money, to be exact. I watched from the corner of my eye as the Firebender searched himself and I smiled. So he'd finally noticed.

"Hey that's mine," he said making a move to take away the bag.

I tskd and waved my finger. "Not anymore its not."

"But how did you-"

"Pirate," I reminded him.

He huffed irritably but didn't push it which was a good thing for him. I'd hate to show him up again and in a place where if he were discovered as a royal...well the hanging game went both ways.

I sent the twins up ahead and I stayed behind to get Kai some new shirts since I'd noticed he was outgrowing his old ones. As I did I noticed many men watching me and I threw a smile in their direction, causing them to get excited. The poor fools.

We were heading back to the ship when I heard the stiff clear his throat and I sighed, turning around to face him. Now what? "You know, you have a lot of, um," he began as if unsure how to word his thoughts.

"What?" I asked. I did not have time for this.

"Well you seem to know a lot of the men here."

"And?" Was that illegal or something?

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well..."

"Get on with it!"

"I'm not judging but that's a lot of one night stands."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Consensual encounters, se-"

"I know what you mean," I replied cutting him off. "And just so we're clear, my life is my life. But if you must know, I never slept with any of them though apparently they think I did."

It was his turn to blink. "How do you-"

"I know how to hold my alcohol." After all, it was the ruse of being so drunk that had allowed me to pickpocket the other patrons at the inn and my would be savior. "I can drink these chumps under the table."

He hummed, seemingly impressed though he'd never admit it. "And then you steal them blind. Clever."

I smiled. About time. "See, you're learning. Maybe I'll make a pirate out of you yet."

He scoffed and we continue to walk towards the Rebel Spirit. "So, about my money."

"You mean my money?" I asked as I tossed the package to Kai, who caught it easily and waved his thanks.

Mako's jaw clenched but a moment later he seemed to relax. I raised a brow. That's it? No fight? No lectures about honesty?

Something was very wrong.

"You know, Korra," he began casually. "I can see why you're so popular around these parts," he began, stepping closer to me. "You're a hell of a pirate, good looking and, from what I've heard, not that bad of a kisser."

"Really now?" I asked as he leaned closer to me, our faces inches apart. "It's a shame I can't say the same." Invading my personal space, one of his hands went to my waist.

He chuckled. "Want to find out?" His voice was deep, his tone intimate. Warning bells were going off in my head.

I swallowed thickly, watching as he leaned in closer before I felt his hand slip into my pocket but it was too late. As soon as he had his bag of money he pushed me away and I landed in the cold harbor. I gasped as I came up, shaking my head as I tried to get used to the cold. Mako was on the deck, smirking down at me.

My eyes narrowed before I threw a water whip up and wrapped it around his ankle and pulled him into the water with me. I laughed when he came up, the cold water no doubt sending a shock through his system. He scowled but sighed and shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips as he realized it was all just good old fashion fun. I never thought I'd see the day when someone bested me, much less a stiff like him.

* * *

_**Ha! Korra is so fun to write in this story. Almost as much fun as Azula. Both can be so sassy. **_

_**Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review.**_

_**We out! Peace!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Lin's POV

I watched as Korra and Mako interacted sitting at the stern, just talking. The crew had started to murmur about them spending so much time together and I had to wonder.

Tonight we had brought out the rum and she had yet to empty the bottle in her hand like she usually did. Sure, I was glad she wasn't drinking away her past and Spirits knew what else but I just found it odd. The dark skinned woman had done nothing but drink since the first time she had gotten a taste of rum. She would go days, even weeks without drinking except when she was under stress, whenever we ran into a Water Tribe Ship, or passed by the city. Given that her best friend could possibly be put to death if she did not return the Book of Peace I'd sworn she'd be drinking until she passed out. But now all she did was take sips, barely drinking at all.

"Sailing to Tartarus, the land of the lost souls," Bumi began shaking his head. "Just when I thought I had seen it all."

I rolled my eyes. Bumi had been a Naval officer when he'd been younger. Serving the United Nations had been his pride and joy since he was a teenager. As a commander he had been the best but that changed when he was ordered to take down a pirate ship with women and children on it. They did it without his consent since his superior ordered it, so he defected.

I'd also had a position of respect in the city. I was Chief of police and I led the city with an iron fist. All sort of illegal activities had plummeted during my time but never seemed to stop. So one day I was passing by the harbor and this ship caught my eye. I bought it and located Bumi, asking him to navigate it with me.

"Opal, will you and Kai stop with the Airbending for a minute?" Su asked, taking a drink. "We're ahead of schedule. Besides the Captain seems to be occupied with other things." My sister's smile betrayed her amusement.

My niece sighed before she and Kai joined us below on the deck. The younger Airbender tried getting a bottle but Bumi snatched it, scowling at him. The boy rolled his eyes before flicking his wrist, causing the bottle to fly up. He grabbed a rope and snatched it midflight, climbing further up the ropes. I sighed and tossed a metal cable up, fighting to take the bottle back. Last thing we needed was a drunk Airbender.

"Kai, give it back," Korra called. "You know the rules."

The boy grumbled and stayed where he was as I brought the bottle back down again. The little thief had joined us about four years ago. We had been planning on raiding the Earth Queen's ship for weeks. However, when we approached we caught sight of someone being whipped, a boy. Korra was outraged and she entered the Avatar State, going on board and nearly killing the man. Neither of us had the stomach for slave labor of children. Kai became a part of the crew that day and although at first he was unsure he started to get used to us and turned out to be quite the thief. Of course, he only took orders from the Waterbender and, on occasion, me.

"Korra drank when she was my age," he grumbled. "Why can't I?"

"That's because she has issues," my sister replied looking over toward the captain.

I absently nodded my head, knowing it was true. When I had first allowed Korra on my ship she wasn't the only new crew member. Su and I had never really been close but when we were teenagers our bickering escalated. I was a cadet in the city and she had been a thief. The whole thing is ironic now, given my current profession but that wasn't the case then. I caught her in the middle of a robbery and we fought which resulted in the two scars on my face. We went our separate ways and one day when I landed on the port near Zaofu I came across her once again. She tried to patch things up but I wasn't really interested in making amends.

However, she offered to join my crew in order to show me that she wanted us to act like sisters once more and I allowed it. For five years we sailed the sea, occasionally stopping at Zaofu to visit her children. On our last trip the twins and Opal decided to join us so we had been together ever since. For the longest time I had commanded the ship but during an attack from the Earth Kingdom Navy I had been injured and Korra refused to give up. She single handedly defended the ship and soon after that I had named her Captain.

"I told you, pay up," Wei commented with a smirk, nudging his brother.

I looked over to where the Firebender and Waterbender were, both laughing and I watched as she offered him a drink. He took the bottle and gave it a chug before handing it back and I already knew this could not end well. They both belonged to different worlds. I mean, technically the kid was royalty but she had given up that life a long time ago.

"They haven't kissed yet," Wing answered with a scowl, determined to keep his money.

"And they aren't going to," I replied standing up and walking up to the helm.

I walked over to the duo and asked our guest to give us a moment and he did. Kai threw corks at him and the Firebender growled before going up the rope after him. Man could climb, I'd given him that. Korra laughed and I raised a brow causing her to clear her throat.

"Don't forget he's engaged, kid," I finally said, making sure she understood.

Her smile disappeared and she nodded her head, taking a swig from the bottle before standing up with a shrug. "I know," was her only answer as she went down below deck to her cabin.

* * *

Iroh's POV

I couldn't help but grin as I studied my cell mate. The heiress had several curves, light skin and dark hair that ran to the middle of her waist. Quite the sight indeed. Five days had passed since the Captain left and they hadn't been horrible. I had already experienced being locked up in the tower except here I could leave, not that I did. I couldn't lose sight of the pretty raven haired woman in case she changed her mind and decided to break out. If I lost her...well the Captain would have my head, quite literally.

I had joined the crew just when Korra had been made Captain and although I did not exactly fancy taking orders from women, the Waterbender was the best. She genuinely cared for her crew and made sure we would all taken care of. I was older and I had a military rank and although her Firebending was pretty advanced, I taught we a trick or two. This was the first time I was away from the sea and I was already feeling it call to me but I had a job to do.

"You know most would take your silence as off putting, but I like a challenge," I commented with a smirk.

My companion sighed and turned the page. "I'm trying to read my book."

"You're afraid. Afraid to talk, to reveal yourself, to trust me." I scooted closer to the bars. "Things would go better if you did."

She scoffed at that. "I don't trust you."

I rolled my eyes. "Ah, the pirate thing," I replied with a sigh. "Doesn't seem to apply the Captain now does it?"

"She's different."

I raised a brow. "How would you know?"

The Sato heiress sat up on her bed to look at me. "I know Korra. I don't know you."

"Well if you did, you'd find we aren't so different."

A laugh. "What you ran away from royal duties as well?" I didn't answer and she tilted her head curiously. "Did you?"

"How about an honest game of poker?" I asked taking out a deck from inside my jacket pocket.

"Oh, now we're not, what do you call it?" She paused, pretending to think about it before trying to imitate me. "Mates."

I scowled. "Do you want to play or do I need to show you how?"

"My best friend is a pirate," she answered going to sit down across from me, the bars being the only thing that separated us. "What do you think?"

I shuffled the cards and grinned as I watched the Sato heiress look at her hand. I whistled while looking at mine, causing her to look up. Oh I was so going to enjoy this. I put down two cards and she put down one. I chuckled. I felt sorry for the poor girl, being best friends with a pirate and actually being able to beat one were two different things.

"Full house," I declared showing her.

She hummed thoughtfully, cupping her chin in her hand, this gleam in her eyes. "You know we should have bet something. Isn't that what you pirates do?"

I smirked in response, nodding my head. "Aye."

"So if you win, what is it you want?"

I grinned crookedly, looking her up and down overtly. "Well a little bit of gratitude for being your companion," I replied, my fingers brushing my lips.

She rolled her eyes. "You couldn't handle it."

"Well, we shall see." A pause. "What about you?"

"Complete silence for the rest of the day. No witty remarks, no comments, nothing."

My grin widened. Well it looked like I was going to get my kiss after all. She studied me before this smile, that could only be described as smug, took over her face and she laid her cards down. "Royal flush."

I blinked, looking at the cards. That was...it couldn't...what the... I opened my mouth to speak but she waved her finger as she went over and sat back down on the bed, picking up her book once more.

"We had a deal." I growled in frustration and she tossed me a couple of cards from the inside of her black and red jacket sleeve. My eyes narrowed. She cheat- "My best friend is a pirate. I know a few tricks."

Well I'll be damned.

* * *

Azula's POV

Well, well, it seemed that the little thief did have a heart after all. As did the pirate she left behind, a royal runaway as well. They both seemed to be growing attached to their companions. I chuckled. Oh the irony. Too perfect. The poor fools.

"Where are we headed?" the royal Firebender asked.

"Shortcut to the Southern Portal." She grinned. "I told you of get the Book back in no time."

I smirked. I would have never pegged the little thief as naive. Did she really think it would be that easy to reach me? No, I'd make her work for it. I hummed thoughtfully, tapping my chin with one of my nails. A small distraction wouldn't hurt and I just couldn't wait to see the look on her face. She was cute when she was desperate.

I twirled my fingers around the black mist of the air, creating a little globe of crystal in my hand. I blew blue flames at the sphere, watching it freeze over in my grasp.

I'd had enough of their talking. It was time for some screaming.

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't help but smile as we reached the straight that led to the Southern Spirit Portal. When I was younger my mother had often taken me there, telling me all sorts of stories about the Southern Lights as they danced in the sky. I remember being amazed by all the different colors and I could still recall some of the legends.

Those had been simpler times, when my dad and I could have a conversation and I'd fall asleep in his arms under the dancing of the lights...

We came to an abrupt stop and I raised a brow, what was going on? I looked over the side of the ship to look at the water. It was freezing. I sighed and cracked my knuckles before hopping down and moving my arms to get it to melt but getting no results. What in the hell...?

"Maybe Firebending is a better solution?" Mako suggested.

I scoffed. Did he think I was the problem or something? I nodded my permission and watched as he produced a large flame that melted the ice but just as quickly it froze back over. My eyes narrowed and I knelt down, brushing the snow away to see blue flames dancing and racing through the thick layer of ice.

"Azula," I growled, clenching my fist which hit the ice in frustration. Of course. That manipulative little-

"What?"

I looked back up at the stowaway. "Do you know any other Goddesses that have a pension for blue flames?"

The Firebender sighed and shook his head. I ordered everyone to get geared up for the cold weather in case they hadn't already and to start working on breaking the ice manually since Bending seemed useless. The crew was less than happy but we didn't have much of a choice.

Mako and I seemed to be making some progress when Naga started to bark from up on the ship. I frowned and looked around at the surrounding snowy mountain range, trying to find the cause of my friend's unease.

Right where two large pillars of rock stood tall and proud I could have sworn I saw something move. I asked everyone to stop, and they all stood quiet enough to hear the screech. I cursed and ordered everyone to run back to the ship just as this dark bird like creature came out of the shadows to attack us.

"Run!"

"Korra," Opal shouted from the the stern, pointing behind me.

I turned and saw the youngest Airbender running after us, the dark shadow Spirit right behind him. I ran towards me, my crew yelling at me to come back but I didn't turn. I couldn't let him get hurt. I reached him, grabbing his hand when the creature grabbed him as well. I bent fire at it but that only served to infuriate the dark essence, it's tentacles reaching out to wrap around the boy more tightly. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist as the creature took off and my hand slipped from the boy's.

"Kai!" I yelled. "Let me go!"

"We'll get him back!" Mako shouted back and I pulled out my sword, holding the tip steadily against his neck. I watched as he raised his arms and grit my teeth before putting it away. "We're going to get him back."

"I'm going to get him back."

He had already done enough.

I went back to the ship, grabbing a bag and packing it with some supplies I thought I could use in addition to my glider, just in case. Now all I needed was... I took a deep breath and looked over at my second in command who didn't look at all happy about what I was about to do. But when did she ever? I gave her a smug smile and she raised a brow.

"Give me a hug," I told her, stretching out my arms.

She blinked, stepping away from me. "Excuse me?"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled out the two blades I knew she hid behind her, causing her to scowl. I chuckled and felt someone grab the bag I was carrying. I sighed when I noticed it was the Firebender. I guess he was coming too.

We headed over the ice to the base of the nearest mountain where Kai had been taken and Mako let out a whistle. It was a long way to climb but I had a different plan. I grabbed a rope from the bag and made two loops wrapping it around us before tightening it so that we were pushed together. The Firebender blinked and I grinned, wrapping an arm around him and he did the same before I used my Airbending to get us from ledge to ledge.

As we climbed I couldn't help but let out an irritated sigh. Kai couldn't see the damn Spirit bird? Everyone else saw it. It was hard to miss for the love of the Spirits! Kai...No Kai was looking the other way. I made a mental note to smack him upside the head when we rescued his scrawny butt.

* * *

Mako's POV

It was admirable to see someone like Korra be so willing to risk her own life to save another. Of course, I had come to realize that she wasn't like all those other pirates I had encountered. Sure, she stole, drank, had a reputation but all of those things weren't who she was. The Waterbender was soft and she tried her best to hide it.

We made little conversation as we climbed the snowy mountain, her attention on rescuing the youngest Airbender. Underneath her worry, however, I could see hints of irritation and I knew he was going to be in trouble.

When we reached the top she asked me to be quiet, ripping the rope that united us and hiding behind a pair of large rocks. The bird like Spirit lifted its head from where it had been buried causing me to smile. Kai had probably managed to get away.

I felt myself being pulled down when a loud screech rang out. Korra waited a moment before raising her head and gesturing for me to get up as we looked for the boy. When we spotted him, hiding behind a group of rocks on the other side of the plain, the master of the elements used her Earthbending to distract the creature, making rocks crumble near it.

"Korra!" the Airbender whispered when he spotted her.

The Waterbender smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist. I smiled and stood watch, making sure the dark Spirit was still entertained as we planned our escape. Instead I heard a thud and a 'ow.' I turned back to see Kai rubbing the back of his head, sending Korra a half hearted glare which she returned. I chuckled. I knew that would happen.

"Here," she said handing him the stick she had been carrying on her back. "Get down to the ship and wait for us there." Kai opened his mouth to speak. "That's an order."

He sighed I furrowed my brow at what she handed him. How was he supposed to... The stick opened, which turned out to be a blue glider. I could see the boy didn't want to go but she nodded reassuringly at him and with a sigh he took off. She let out a relieved huff and I turned to see that the dark Spirit was still entertained.

"So what's the plan?" I asked. The Waterbender smiled sheepishly and I raised a brow. "You do have a plan, right?"

"Well..."

"We climbed a mountain and you didn't plan how to get down!" Was she being serious?

"Hey I didn't ask you to come with me," Korra shot back. "If you want to climb down on your own, that can be arranged!"

I growled. "You ungrateful-"

"-Pushy"

"Arrogant, self absorbed-"

"-Stiff"

"Pain in the-"

I didn't even notice how close we had gotten until we were toe to toe with each other, glaring into each others eyes. I opened my mouth but we were both knocked back and onto the snow. I cursed as I realized our bickering had grown louder and the Spirit had noticed us. I tried to sit up but the creature held me down, looking down at me before letting out a screech and I didn't miss the pointed teeth lining its beak. It moved closer before a flame pushed it back and I stood, Bending fire at it.

This of course only served to infuriate the creature more, tentacles springing out and wrapping around us before slamming us against a large boulder. I grit my teeth as I struggled to free myself, sparing a glance at the pirate.

How had she not planned an escape from here? If she had we wouldn't- Her struggling stopped and for a moment I thought the dark Spirit had done something to her until her eyes opened to reveal white.

The bird like creature shrieked, letting me fall on the ground as it realized who the real threat was. As soon as I hit the ground I started to Firebend at it, intending to distract it and it worked though she didn't seem to need my help as she untangled herself from the dark tentacles.

I looked around as I heard something like a whisper and turned to see Korra moving her arms around, surrounding the dark essence that seemed to be in a trance. Slowly the water surrounding the Spirit turned yellow, evaporating the Spirit until there was nothing left.

Korra took a deep breath, her eyes closing before opening and I walked over to her. She looked up at me and managed a small smile.

"Not bad for a pirate, huh?"

I chuckled but nodded. "But then again we're still up on the mountain."

She sighed before lifting up her hand, a slab of earth coming towards us. The Waterbender hopped on and I sighed before following. Her arm wrapped around my midsection and I did the same, feeling my feet sink into the slab. I took a deep breath as we started to go down.

Spirits this woman was going to end up killing me.

* * *

_**Hey guys, so I have an important announcement. Speedy and I will be putting this story on hold temporarily. She and I are going to be focusing on our Criminal Minds story since it's almost over and done with (and trust me there are a few surprises left in those chapts) so that we can bring you a new story that will be a first for both of us. It's a Korrasami fic, something new that we've been tinkering with. Again, it's only a temporary hiatus, wouldn't even really call it a hiatus. **_

_**So in the mean time, enjoy this chapter, read and review.**_

**_We out! Peace!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Mako's POV

I sighed in relief when we finally reached the bottom of the icy mountain, earning a laugh from the Waterbender. I scowled, dusting myself before following her back to the ship. I was lucky to be alive. We'd nearly tumbled down the mountain. Despite her making the dark creature disappear I looked around, readying myself for any more surprises from the Goddess Azula.

The crew cheered as their captain stepped on board and I saw Wing give Wei a couple of coins. I scoffed. Had they really bet on whether or not we'd come back? Nice crew.

I sat down and sighed, trying to rest when the polar bear dog came over to me and started to lick my face. I tried pushing her off but the heavy beast wouldn't budge until her owner called her.

"Looks like Naga missed you," Korra commented with a smirk.

I scowled in response, trying to get the mutt's drool out of my clothes.

The crew asked her what had happened and she wasted no time in telling them, embellishing some details, a pirate's trick. I rolled my eyes as I listened, Kai sitting next to her and nodding along though the grin on his face told me he knew just as well as I did that some of the facts weren't so.

After a while I decided to head down to her cabin, which had been my sleeping quarters for the last couple of days. I was tired.

When I woke it was to Naga licking my face again. I growled and sat up just in time to see the pirate sneak out the door. I raised a brow and grabbed my bag, following her upstairs. She was whispering with Lin and the youngest Airbender.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

She turned, not seeming surprised that I'd followed her. "I'm walking to the portal from here. Go back to sleep."

"I'm going with you."

An irritated sigh. "No, you're going back to sleep."

"This is Asami we're talking about," I answered. "I'm going."

Korra let out an exasperated sigh before nodding we permission causing Kai to pout. "How come he gets to go?"

"Because he isn't twelve," she answered placing her hands on his shoulders. "I need you to stay here and listen to Lin. I'll be back before you know it."

He sighed but nodded and I checked my bag to make sure we had some supplies before following her off the ship. Lin hadn't been too happy about her going to the Spirit Portal alone. We were almost to the threshold where the two large pillars stood when the pirate turned to look at me.

"You didn't have to come with me."

"I wanted to."

Her blue eyes studied me for a moment before continuing to walk in silence.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

A week had passed since Korra's departure.

Senna hadn't talked to me since, refusing to even meet my gaze. She wouldn't eat dinner with me and I couldn't really blame her. For years after Korra's departure I had worried, always wondering if she was okay, if she was still alive. Then the rumors started to come in about how she was now a Captain of a pirate ship and I had grown angry once again.

How could she do this to me? To her people? How was I supposed to look them in the eye and tell them that it was true. That the heir to the Southern Water Tribe was a thief and a pirate.

I had even sent my best men to capture her but they all had failed, telling me she was a powerful Bender and to my shame I found myself a little proud. She was the strong woman I had wanted to raise her to be.

I took a deep breath, opening the drawer of my desk and pulling out an old photograph. It was the very first picture taken and the first time I had held her in my arms. She had been so tiny then, so vulnerable...and I found myself wanting to protect her forever.

But fate was cruel and she inherited my adventurous spirit.

I put the picture away, placing my chin on top of my clasped hands and scoffed, shaking my head. The Goddess Azula had stolen the Book. Such a convenient excuse. That's what Korra had nowadays: excuses. But for some reason my wife and Asami believed her, enough to risk her own life to give her a chance to prove it. If she didn't come back...I wouldn't be able to look Hiroshi in the eye. He would be losing his only daughter.

However, despite the ridiculous notion of a Spirit Goddess being responsible for the Book's disappearance, I had my doubts. Though my daughter was a pirate and a liar, there wasn't a reason why she wouldn't give the Book back when her best friend's life was on the line. Senna even testified to her being with our daughter but then again she'd do anything to protect her.

I sighed. I just hoped she came back with the Book. Alive. Ok.

* * *

Korra's POV

I sighed as I settled against the cave wall, trying to get to sleep. Mako was a few feet away, eyes closed, breathing in and out peacefully. If only I could fall asleep at will like he did but my mind wouldn't shut down. Everything was finally crashing down on me and it was as if I just realized what was at stake here.

Hiroshi wouldn't kill his only daughter but it wasn't up to him, the council had granted Asami the right to substitution. They would kill her, no matter how they felt about it.

Maybe Iroh would use his head and try to convince my best friend to break out which I doubted. She was too proud and honorable for her own good. Asami was one of the few people who still had faith in me and it could cost her her life.

I growled in frustration, turning so that I was facing the Firebender. Then there was him. This idiot that had caused me more trouble than I would have liked but at the same time I...liked his company, and it scared me.

Curse the day I decided to go back to the city.

Suddenly I felt my eyes droop, my muscles relax and I finally welcomed the idea of sleep. My body finally convincing my mind to give it up.

When my eyes shut, however, I wasn't met with the usual darkness but instead I was found myself in a room of sorts, the walls were extravagant and painted with a faded blood red. There was a bed in the middle of the room, a fancy four postered with what looked like silk sheets. They looked even redder and bloodier than the room. Then in the corner a large mirror sat, wider and taller than myself by a lot. I shivered involuntarily, rubbing my arms. The temperature of the room felt like I was being stabbed with ice.

"Look who's still alive," a voice purred

Of course.

"I met your other pet," I told her. "But I had to end our time together, seeing as it wanted to poke my brains out."

She sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed. She had traded her dress for a robe, revealing long pale legs and if she slanted just so far more than I wanted to see of her chest.

"You are no fun," she chuckled.

"Oh I'm plenty of fun. Except when you're trying to kill me."

Her hand went to her chest, looking stricken by the very idea, the picture of innocence if hadn't already known who I was talking too. Even then there was a cold calculating gleam in her amber eyes.

"Me? Kill you?" the goddess asked. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because you don't want me to make it to Tarterus." Wasn't it obvious?

She tskd and shook her head. "It's not that simple. But, oh, where are my manners?" Azula eyes sparked as she watched me shiver. "My little thief, won't you have a drink with me?"

My eyes flickered to the bottle of Fire Whiskey in the goddess' hand, and watched as two flutes materialized in midair. Azula poured the crystal clear liquid and took a sip, humming in delight. "Simply divine. That'll warm you right up."

Her form flickered and she was suddenly right in front of me. Her breath brushed against my face and the I could smell the tempting drink wafting. The raven haired goddess traced her nail down my jaw.

"Humor me. Have a drink with me, my noble thief."

I know I shouldn't. That I should stay sober for tomorrow's walk. I don't even know if I'm dreaming or if this is real anymore. But I can feel the cold in my bones like a layer of black ice engraved in the marrow and I reach out to take the cup. It looks so tempting and I haven't had a drink in a couple of days, my longest sobriety in a long time.

"It's to die for."

I bring the cup to my lips, tilting it before I stop and put it down and I could see traces of disappointment on Azula's face.

"Really? To die for?" I hand her the cup back and she takes it. "You almost had me."

The goddess said nothing before she chuckled and willed the cup away as if it mattered not. So I was right. It was a trap.

"You're so smart." Her face was inches from mine and I could practically hear her purr again, her voice dropping lower to a new sultry register. "I love that in a woman."

"I bet you do," I replied stepping away and simultaneously getting her to drop her hand that had found its way to my bicep. "But I think I'd like to rest before I officially meet you again tomorrow."

A disappointed sigh. "As you wish. Keep toasty warm for me, I know I will for you."

My eyes snap open and I'm back in the cave, Mako looking at me with concern. I feel myself shake and he drapes another blanket over my form.

"Hey are you okay?" he asks.

I nod. "Just a little cold." If you didn't count the blocks of ice I had for feet.

"Maybe you should move closer to the fire."

I nod and scoot closer, sighing in relief as the warmth comes over me, making my eyes droop again. Once he makes sure I'm comfortable he goes back to his spot and I whisper a 'thanks' before closing my eyes once again, breathing deeply in order to Firebend some more warmth.

Spirits, I couldn't wait till I got that Book back and was done with this mess.

* * *

Asami's POV

I sighed turning once more in my cot, unable to sleep.

It had been over a week since Korra had left and there was no sign of her return and I had started to worry. Had something happened to her? Was she hurt? All kinds of thoughts started to spiral through my mind causing me to lose sleep.

Nothing would happen to her I mean...she was Korra. The best pirate that had roamed the seas. But then again the mission she went off on wasn't exactly a typical pirate raid. I sat up and the lamp next to me lit up.

"Can't sleep again?" the pirate across from me asked.

I guess I wasn't the only one that was restless. "No," I admitted.

"Why?"

I sighed. "I'm thinking about Korra."

"Ah, the Captain." He smirked a little. "You're worried she won't make it on time? Punctuality isn't really her forte."

I rolled my eyes. "Very reassuring." Iroh laughed and I brought my legs up to my chest, resting my chin on my folded arms. "I'm just wondering if I sent her off to her death."

The Firebender hummed in response. "Well it is an unusual destination," he began. "But the Captain does like a challenge. Something we both have in common."

I managed a small smile. "You think I'm stupid for worrying."

"Not really. I mean, doesn't do you any good now does it?" I suppose it didn't. "She's the best there is. If anyone can get the Book back, the Captain is your gal."

"Would you have done it?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Would you have volunteered to take your best friend's place," I explained. "If they were sentenced to death and give them a chance to clear their name."

"I value my life, I think most people do."

I nodded. "Most people being those who wouldn't."

"It was your choice," Iroh answered. "Not one that I would have made or a wise one, but yours. So what does it matter what anyone else would have done?"

I tilted my head. He had a point. It didn't matter what he or my father thought about my choice. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I just couldn't help but hope Korra was okay.

* * *

Mako's POV

There was no denying it now. I was falling for a pirate.

At first I had dismissed the idea, the mere notion ridiculous but the more time I spent with her the more I realized it was true. I felt the guilt gnaw at me. I was supposed to be getting married to Asami. She was going to be my wife. But I couldn't deny the feelings I had for the Waterbender either.

"Here we are," she finally said as we approached a dome-like portal.

"Do you know how to open it?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out."

Korra took a deep breath opening her eyes to reveal the glow before placing her palm on the surface of the portal. It began to shine and we stepped back, feeling the ground shake before energy burst upwards towards the sky, and lights began to dance in the clouds. The forever lost Southern Lights, it seemed.

"One down, one to go," she said with a smirk.

I chuckled and followed her inside the portal, greeted by the most magnificent view. There were all sorts of Spirits here, floating about as we continued on our way. Despite being the Avatar, Korra seemed to be as amazed as I was, looking around as we walked across different landscapes.

Soon we came across another dome, similar to the portal the Waterbender had just opened and she repeated the process. Another tower of energy burst upwards before bending to connect to the southern portal. My brow furrowed as yet another portal sprang forth in the middle of the other two, this one pure white compared to the other two yellows.

Korra and I shared a look, taking a deep breath and walked into the light.

* * *

Azula's POV

I grinned as the Portal to my realm opened, revealing two figures. Well they had been able to reach me after all. After all the obstacles I had put in the little thief's way, she had still managed to get to Tartarus. How amusing. But it wasn't over yet. I still had one more trick up my sleeve and I knew that after today her world would tumble and I'd win.

I always did.

"Bravo, Korra, no one had ever made it this far before," I greeted with a chuckle. "Alive that is." I appeared in front of her, my face inches from hers. "Do you want a welcome gift?"

"I'm good, still recovering from the last one." I sighed in disappointment and she took a deep breath. "Listen, uh, I'm sure you have things to do so we'll just get the Book of Peace and be out of your way."

"What makes you think I have it?" I asked innocently.

The Avatar crossed her arms over her chest, raising her brow. She was just so cute. "You framed me for the theft to give them a reason to execute me."

"Just you?"

"Yeah." I grin knowingly and it looks like she finally understands, her eyes closing. "Asami...You knew she'd take my place. And my dad would disown me..."

"What a clever little Avatar you are."

"You thought I'd run," she continued. "Then Asami would die leaving Republic City and the Southern Tribe without an heir, causing the Nations to-"

"Tumble into glorious chaos. You humans are so predictable." Oh and were they. Always thinking more with their hearts than their heads. "Asami couldn't help saving her best friend and you couldn't help betraying her."

Her jaw clenched. "But I didn't betray her! I didn't run away!"

"Oh but you did betray her. You stole her only love," I countered, shoving her into the Firebender. "Look at him, Korra, she isn't even in her grave yet and you're moving in on him, stealing his affections from her." I came closer, staring her in the eye. "Face it. Your heart is as black as mine."

"You're wrong about her!" Mako, the royal fiancé, snapped, speaking for the first time.

"She knows I'm not," I replied as I looked at my nails, uninterested in his intrusion in our conversation. Sure, he made an interesting pawn but I found his presence annoying.

"You don't know who Korra is."

He was adamant to defend her. I didn't like his tone. "Oh yes I do and, more importantly, so does she." I pushed him aside to be in front of my prey once more. "You know in your heart that Asami is going to die because she saw something in you that just...isn't...there," I tap her shoulder, emphasizing each word.

"You're wrong," the little thief countered.

I smiled. I was hoping she'd say that.

"Wanna bet? I'll tell you what, let's play a game and if you win, I'll give you the Book of Peace," I suggested making the Book appear out on the end of the ledge. "There it is, noble thief." I stepped in front of her when she tried to step forward.

"Not so fast. My game has rules, Korra." I could see her impatience, hints of desperation and I fought back a grin. "I'll ask you a question. One simple question. If you answer truthfully the Book is yours."

If only it were that simple.

"Give me your word," the Avatar asked.

I chuckled. "You still don't trust me?"

"Given your track record...no."

"It's a pity we live in such skeptical times," I mused. I sighed and nodded my head. "Very well then. You have my word as a goddess."

The Avatar took a deep breath and nodded. "Ask you question."

My smile widened. "Now we all know what happens if you get the Book of Peace. You return it to Republic City and save Asami," I began rolling my eyes. So boring. "But if you don't get the Book, you have a choice to make. You can go back to your pirate life with the man of your dreams or return to Republic City and die. You're either a thief or a hero."

The Firebender straightened at this and I smirked. So maybe I had borrowed his words, no matter.

"So here's my question, my noble thief: if you don't get the Book...will you go back to die?"

"I will." It was admirable that the brunette was so sure of herself that she answered with no hesitation. But even then I could see bit of fear creeping in the corners of her eyes. There was my window of opportunity, slight as it was. Mind games were part of my fun, after all.

I brushed a chuckle by her ear and I got a thrill from how her body tensed. "You're lying." Two simple words. That's all it could take to destroy someone's image of themselves. Korra liked to think herself a pirate, but one with a code. All I had to do was twist the code.

Her eyes widened and I made the floor disappear beneath her and Fire Nation boy as she tried reaching for the Book, transporting her and just like that they transported out of my realm. All that was left to do was sit on my crumbling golden stone throne and wait. I grinned.

* * *

_**And we're back! Be sure to check out Silent Sound and, for the Korrasami fans, Titanium on Speedy08's profile. **_

_**Reviews make the world go round. **_

_**We out! Peace!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Korra's POV

I groaned as we landed outside the portal, getting up on my knees to watch it close.

No.

This couldn't be real. I...I had answered truthfully. I was going back. I didn't lie...did I? I replayed the question over and over in my head, trying to figure out why I would lie. I cared about Asami. I wouldn't let her die. I promised her I'd go back. I cared...I...I thought I did. The Firebender placed a hand on my shoulder but I wouldn't meet his gaze. How could I? Azula was right. I was a fraud. A heartless pirate. I didn't care about anyone else but myself. The goddess had the power to look into everyones' hearts and see them for who they were. So...maybe...

"You answered her question," Mako began gently. "You told the truth."

I scoffed and moved away from him, shaking my head. "It wasn't the truth," I replied. "It was me trying to pass myself off as someone I'm not."

He shook his head and I pulled my legs toward my chest, closing my eyes. I'd lied. I didn't want to go back. I wanted to run away, just like I always had. That's all I knew how to do. And my best friend could pay for trusting a liar like me.

"Korra, I've seen who you are. You don't need to pretend. It's a trick from Azula-"

I shook my head. "Mako..."

"You need to go somewhere safe," he began. "I'll go back and explain everything. They'll have to believe me."

"Mako, no."

"I won't watch you die."

"But can you honestly say you'd be okay with me running away? Would you be able to look at me, and not see a coward, a failure, a disappointment?" I asked. "Besides that, I made Asami a promise...I can't afford to break it."

The Firebender didn't say anything at this, instead wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into an embrace which I returned. My mind whirled, and I felt determination build in my body. Even if I had lied earlier, there was no way I was actually going to let Azula make a liar out of me. Both mine and Asami's lives depended on that.

* * *

Iroh's POV

I grinned as I moved the Pai Sho piece that would declare me the winner. Asami blinked and I chuckled. She had asked the guards to bring the game-board after she grew tired of playing poker, probably because I'd started to cheat. If she could do it to shut me up for a day, then I could as well. However, it didn't exactly work in my favor because she knew I was doing it.

"Never pegged you for a Pai Sho man," she commented as we arranged the pieces again.

"My grandfather taught me," I admitted. "And his uncle taught him. He's who I was named after."

The raven haired woman's head tilted curiously before her eyes slightly widened. "You're General Iroh, grandson of Fire Lord Zuko."

"Former Fire Lord," I corrected lowering my gaze. "He gave the throne to my mother, Fire Lord Izumi."

"Why-why did you become a pirate?" she asked.

I took a deep breath, taking out my poker cards to entertain me. "Because I was afraid."

Asami hummed in response. "You thought your mother would give you the throne."

"I don't know anything about ruling," I began. "I know about the sea, how to man a ship, how to train men and women. But governing over them...taking care of an entire nation...I'm not ready to do that. So I left."

"Why didn't you just tell them that?"

I shrugged. "I'd sound like a coward."

She raised a brow. "And running away isn't cowardice?"

My jaw clenched. "That's different."

"No, it's not." She sighed and leaned closer to the bars. "Tell them why you left and apologize."

I scoffed. "You think it's that easy?"

"It is."

"Oh yeah? So if the Captain doesn't come back with the Book and apologizes, everything is going to be okay?" I asked. "They're not going to execute her?"

The heiress opened her mouth to speak when a man came in. He was clearly from one of the Water Tribes, dark skinned, blue eyes, hair in braids. The man didn't acknowledge me but the the raven haired woman stood and gave him her full attention.

"Councilman Unalaq, I didn't expect a visit from you."

"I'm here to inform you that your execution will be carried out tomorrow morning," the man answered. "It is clear to the council, and myself, that the pirate is not coming back."

"The Captain still has two days," I countered standing up. "That was the deal."

"The council has already voted. I'm sorry Miss Sato."

With those words he turned around and left. Why that son of a...I made a move to go after him but she grabbed my jacket, shaking her head. I needed to think fast, get her out of here. The Captain would return, she had to.

"What are you doing?" Asami asked as I unlocked he cell.

"Getting you out of here, what's it look like?" I replied, as I opened the door. "Well, come on, I don't have all day."

The heiress stepped forward, but instead of escaping she simply closed the door and shut the lock once more. Was she insane? What the hell was she thinking?

"Do you have a death wish I don't know about?"

"Korra is going to come back. They won't be executing anyone."

I let out a humorless laugh. "You didn't hear what the peacock said?" I asked referring to the man who came earlier. "They're going to execute you tomorrow."

"Korra is coming back."

"No, she isn't!" I finally snapped. "The Captain is not going to make it in time and they're going to kill you. I gave her my word I wouldn't let them do anything to you, so swallow your pride and follow me."

"It's my choice," she answered. "And whatever anyone else thinks doesn't change that."

My jaw clenched, hands turning into fists. I was not going to watch her die. There was no way in hell that was going to happen. I made a move to unlock the door again when a pair of guards came in and grabbed me, pulling me away from her cell.

"Take him to Fire Lord Izumi," Asami ordered. She paused and sighed. "I release you from your word, Iroh. Thank you for staying with me as long as you did but this is my choice."

And with that I was dragged away.

* * *

Asami's POV

I took a deep breath, sitting up when I heard the guards come in. I hadn't slept last night, I mean, how could I? My execution was today, two days prior to what had been agreed. Even if Korra was on her way back she wouldn't be able to make it.

I was going to die.

I held out my wrists, allowing the guards to cuff them, both men looking at me apologetically as they did. With a deep breath I followed them out of the cell and down the steps.

My father was waiting at the base and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, whispering for me to run but I shook my head, burying my face in his shoulder. To run now was to run forever, and I wouldn't do that, frankly, I didn't have the energy.

The guards gently nudged me forward and I followed them, passing by the members of the council, my people, and a familiar gaze in uniform. I paused and smiled at the General who stood inbetween the Fire Lord and the legendary Zuko. He stepped towards me but I shook my head before continuing forward.

The cuffs were removed and I stared at the rock structure, the place were my life would end. I looked up to see the sun rise and I smiled, taking it in, knowing it would be my last one.

With a deep breath I knelt down, placing my chin on the cold rock and closing my eyes as my executioner raised his sword.

* * *

Korra's POV

I sucked in a sharp breath, leaning against the rail, suddenly feeling dizzy.

Asami. Something was happening to Asami.

I immediately asked Kai and Opal to use their Airbending on the sails to make the ship move faster. Something had changed, something was happening back in Republic City.

Iroh was with her, he wouldn't let her get hurt, he wouldn't leave her side. Unless...my jaw clenched, hands turning into fists. We had taken too long. The little distractions along the way had added up and I could almost bet Azula had messed with our time.

We arrived at the city and before the crew dropped anchor I was jumping off the ship, the Firebender behind me. I stopped in my tracks, eyes widening when I saw Asami on Dead Man's Peak, where people were executed for their crimes.

I started to run toward the wall, using my Earthbending to climb, knowing if I took the normal way up, I wouldn't make it in time.

I pulled myself up in time to see the executioner lift the sword but before he could do anything I pushed him away with Airbending, the piece of iron falling in front of Asami.

Her eyes opened and she smiled when she spotted me, running to me and I hugged her tightly, thanking the Spirits.

"You came back."

"Did you doubt I would?" I asked with a smirk.

"No. But the sword gave me a pause," she answered.

I laughed and she smiled before her face grew serious. "The Book?"

I lowered my gaze. "I did my best," I answered before looking up at her. "It wasn't enough."

My best friend's eyes widened. "No...you..." She shook her head. "No. You can't-"

"My sentence needs to be carried out," I answered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for believing in me."

"Guards," a councilman called and they grabbed me, making sure I wouldn't flee. Not like I was going to anyway.

I looked over to the crowd, watching Mako argue with a few of the council members before my gaze settled on my mom. She was crying and I tried to take a step forward but the guards held me back. Instead, she came over to me. Slowly she reached out to caress my cheek and I leaned into her touch, holding back my own tears.

"Take me," she whispered looking at Hiroshi. "Please, take me instead."

"You know the law Senna," he answered, his tone apologetic. "Korra and I had a deal."

"Senna," my father called, gently tugging her away from me.

"I won't standby and watch my daughter be killed!" she snapped, pulling out of his hold. "Not like you!"

"Mom," I said making her look at me. "It's going to be okay." My voice cracked and I internally kicked myself.

"Korra-"

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not meeting my father's gaze. "No one asked for a thief as a daughter."

With those words I looked at the guards and nodded, trying to ignore my mother's cries as I was taken to the stone slab. I took a deep breath, my hands clenching before relaxing. I knelt down, placing my chin on the stone, taking deep breaths as my executioner raised his sword once more.

It never hit me.

One moment I was sure I would be taking my last breath and the next I heard him gasp. I opened my eyes, seeing pieces of the sword floating before the ground shook and a large cloud of black approached, revealing a not too happy Azula.

"How dare you?" the goddess growled as I stood. "Everything was going perfectly and now...you do this!"

She tossed the stone out into the bay as everyone watched with shock. Even I was having a hard time wrapping my head around this. What the hell was she talking about?

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you play coy with me," Azula hissed, leaning forward. "Maybe you can fool these people but I know who you are." She was pissed, that much was certain. "You are a selfish, unprincipled liar!"

There was silence for a moment, then I smiled.

"I didn't lie," I told her. "I came back. I wasn't about to let you make me a liar." I smirked. "That's why you're here." I crossed my arms over my chest, grinning ear from ear. "And didn't you say something about giving me your word?"

Azula's eyes narrowed and she raised her arm with a growl, sapphire fire erupting from it, threatening to crush me but I held my ground. I knew how this worked. She had to give me the Book back. So with a sigh, the goddess lowered her hand and opened it, revealing the priceless treasure that had started it all.

I smiled as I took it, looking up at the simmering goddess. "This must be a little embarrassing for you, Azula," I said, feeling a little smug, and rightfully so.

The chaotic goddess scowled before leaning close to me. "Don't push your luck, my noble thief," Azula replied. "You're cute, but not that cute."

She made herself smaller, appearing next to me, her hand tracing from my jaw and down my arm. "Lucky for you I have places to go, things to destroy, stuff to steal." And with a wink she was gone.

I fell to my knees, gripping the Book tightly in my hold. It was over. It as finally over.

* * *

Asami's POV

I watched as Korra fell onto her knees, clutching the Book of Peace. So it had been true what she said about Azula, the Goddess of Discord. And if the looks on everybody's faces were any indication, they couldn't believe it themselves. I waited a moment before stepping towards her only to have Mako beat me to the brunette, helping her stand. She smiled at him before looking over to me and I smirked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"For what its worth, I think the council believes you now," I told her with a grin, gesturing to the men and women behind me.

She chuckled. "You think?" Her gaze shifted and I looked up to see my father walking over to us. The Waterbender gave him a nod. "Hiroshi Sato."

"I'd like to offer you the gratitude of the Four Nations and a father," he began with a small smile. "As well as a pardon for you and your crew members."

"What, no apology?"

My dad smiled and shook his head. "And an apology."

Korra nodded and tried to give him the priceless treasure but shook his head and stood back. Her brow furrowed but the Firebender and I followed my father's lead and she took the hint. With a deep breath, my best friend opened the Book, a great light emerging with it and I saw her eyes glow in tandem.

The darkness that seemed to have come over the city slowly faded and the glowing faded. She lowered her arms handing the Book over to my father. Dad gave her a small bow before taking it and leaving the three of us alone once more. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as I led her inside.

"I'm going to throw a party in your honor," I began. "Everyone will want to hear what happened."

She stopped and pulled away slightly, giving me a small smile. "Fair winds, calm seas. Nothing much to tell." The Waterbender looked over at Mako. "Right, stiff?"

He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "That about sums it up."

I shook my head. "What's a matter? No fun if you're actually invited?"

"No. But I have feeling I have my next destination planned out for me."

I looked over to see her parents come towards us and I decided it was best to give them some space. Senna hugged her daughter tightly, letting a few tears fall. I could tell the Chief of the Southern Tribe wanted to tell his daughter something but couldn't bring himself to. There was a long road of recovery for that relationship.

"Hey."

"Hey," I answered looking up at the Firebender. His hair was longer and unkempt. If I didn't know he was part of the royal class, I'd mistake him for a sailor. "You've changed," I added.

The Firebender managed a smile and nodded. "I have," he admitted. "Can we talk?"

* * *

Senna's POV

Words couldn't describe how happy I was to hold my daughter in my arms.

When she'd arrived to stop Asami's execution I'd known everything would be okay. She had gotten the Book. But when she was arrested and I didn't see the priceless treasure, a part of me lost it. I offered myself in her place, refusing to allow my only child to be killed, unlike my husband. He had asked me to let the law take its course. If I wasn't filled with despair, I might have slapped him. How could he be so cold to his own flesh and blood?

But then the goddess in question had appeared and it became apparent that Korra had been telling the truth and Azula was indeed behind the entire fiasco. I couldn't help but be filled with pride as she opened the Book of Peace, restoring light to the city. I pulled her into a tight embrace, not wanting to let her go, not after everything that had happened.

"I want you to come home," I told her as she pulled away.

"Mom..."

"I almost lost you today. I've never been this scared in my life." I placed a hand against her cheek, rubbing my thumb against cold skin. "Please, come home."

She hesitated and I didn't blame her. It had been years since she had set foot in her home.

"The South Pole is your home, Korra," Tonraq added quietly, not making a move to come closer to us. I knew the reason behind his encouragement. He knew I was furious at his lack of concern for our daughter's life.

My little girl didn't spare him a glance, her attention on me. "I'll let my crew know," she finally said. "Su will probably want to go to Zaofu and I could use some vacation time."

I smiled broadly. My little girl was coming home.

* * *

_**I feel the need to clear up that beginning part because I know some people are going to be like, "why the heck does Korra doubt she was telling the truth? That's stupid." Azula is a master manipulator, she gets inside people's heads. All she had to do was play with Korra's "cowardice" streak, her 'running away from everything' habit, and Azula stated she could tell when people were lying. So Korra bought into it because that's how she sees herself. All mind games. **_

_**Read and review.**_

_**We out! Peace!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Korra's POV

I wrapped the towel around me and stepped out of the shower, running another towel through chocolate locks. It had been so long since I'd been home and part of me felt like I was walking on egg shells. The boat ride here had been a little tense seeing as my mom wasn't talking to Dad. To be honest I couldn't even spare him a glance though he'd approach me and opened his mouth to say something before just walking away.

Before I left I let Lin know I would be spending some time at home and that everyone should do the same. She wanted to know when she'd need to come get me but I told her I wasn't sure. It all depended on how uncomfortable it got here. I would probably paddle my way to Zaofu if it got bad.

I sighed as I pulled on the clothes my mom had gotten me, which were identical to what I always wore except that it was all new and I'd have to wear a parka given the temperature here. She left me a note, telling me dinner would be ready and I heard my stomach growl. Oh how I'd missed her warm home cooked meals.

I met her in the dining room and sat down, staring at all the different dishes in front of me. I took a little bit of everything, trying to show her that I still had manners though she encouraged me to get more.

After dinner she led me back to my room and I smiled as I noticed that nothing had changed since I'd left, well except for the large polar bear dog lying in the corner. Mom had let me bring her and that made me a little less nervous about being here. Naga was my best friend and she gave me comfort I knew I'd need. I lay down on the bed, my mom following and I sighed. Looked like she really wasn't talking to Dad.

"Are you happy, baby?" she asked.

I turned to look at her and smiled before nodding. "I missed home." More than I'd realized.

"Of course you did. You belong here."

I sighed and turned to face her. "I'm tired."

Mom smiled and nodded getting up to drape a thick quilt over me before sliding in, laying down next to me.

"Me too," was all she said.

* * *

Mako's POV

I smiled as Korra showed me around her home town, listening to her talk about the different attractions.

It was no secret how happy she was to finally to be home but I could also see she was a tense. After the whole Azula situation and her near execution, I'd talked to Asami and told her what I felt for the brunette. Unsurprisingly she allowed me to chose my own path, a proposition she had brought up before this whole mess began. The heiress had a good head on her shoulders and I knew she'd find someone just like I had.

My former fiancé had filled me in on the Waterbender's relationship with her father not that she needed to. It was no secret that the Southern Tribe Chief was less than happy about his daughter's... occupation. So with that I had gotten on the next ship to the icy tundra, nearly freezing to death. The smile on her face when she saw me, however, sort of made up for it.

"The food in there is good, it's also a bar so it's kind of convenient-"

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" I asked cutting her off. "We can try this place since you seem to like it."

The dark skinned woman blinked, rubbing her neck sheepishly. "I, uh, I don't know." She cursed under her breath when she fumbled with her words, making me smile.

"I want you to let me court you. I like you, a lot, and I'd like to get to know you." I paused. "When Spirits aren't trying to kill us or a goddess isn't setting you up."

Korra's lips twitched. "I guess dinner would be fine," she finally answered. "But I want to take things slow. Really slow."

"Sounds reasonable."

She smiled and continued to show me around as I grinned. So there was more to her than the pirate life.

* * *

Korra's POV

Mako sighed as I ordered another bottle but nodded his head, asking the waiter to bring it.

Tonight had been our first date and although part of me was drinking because of my nervousness, another part was just wanting to numb out the pressure at home.

Mom and Dad still weren't talking to each other, couldn't even be in the same room together. So pretty boy's invitation had been more than welcome. I could use a distraction and a drink.

"So are you planning to stay here long?"

I scoffed and shook my head, taking another swig from the bottle. "No. Just a couple of days more and I'm leaving. No one needs me around here."

"Your mother does."

"Are you trying to guilt me into staying longer or something?" I asked. He shrugged and I sighed, lowering my gaze. "She was fine for ten years. Another ten wont hurt her."

With that statement I finished the bottle, grabbing the next one. I could see the Firebender didn't approve of my drinking but I just...I couldn't stop. It helped me, why couldn't he understand?

He reached over and placed his hand over mine. "Korra I don't know what kind of demons you're running from but drinking...it isn't the answer."

"Does your Dad refuse to look at you?" I questioned. "Ever called you a liar and thought it would have been better if you'd died on your journey." He didn't answer. "Then you're right, you can't possibly know about my demons."

"I don't have a Dad," he revealed after a moment. "My parents were killed when I was eight, right in front of me. I couldn't help them, I just froze." A pause. "Everyone has demons. You aren't alone."

I didn't say anything, simply took another swallow before wiping my mouth with my sleeve. "So what are you going to be doing?" I asked. There was a change in conversation needed.

The Firebender sighed but leaned back against his chair. "I've actually been thinking about sailing. It's something I've always wanted to do."

I raised a brow. "Really?"

"You aren't the only one whose name the sea calls," Mako answered with a smirk. "Speaking of which, you think you need an extra hand on deck."

My lips twitched. "Wouldn't you like to know," I answered.

For the rest of the evening we talked about how our lives had been and I even told him how I got Naga. She had been just a cub when I saved her from poachers along with other baby animals. We found them a sanctuary but I just couldn't leave the little ball of white so I decided to keep her. We'd been inseparable since.

Soon after he took me home, draping his jacket over my shoulders though I insisted I wasn't cold. He was a gentleman, there was no question about it but as cute as it was it was also a bit annoying. I wasn't exactly a regular woman, and he knew that.

"I'd ask you to come inside but I don't want to give my father another reason to hate me," I replied when we reached the palace. "You know, bringing men inside my room this late at night." I sighed. "Spirits, I miss my ship."

"I suppose we'll have to wait until next time then," he replied, arms behind his back.

I raised a brow. "Next time? I don't remember you asking-?"

"That's because I'm doing it right now. Will you go out with me again?"

I hummed in response, leaning forward so that our faces were inches apart. He started to lean in close but I placed hand on his shoulder before playfully pushing him back.

"Next time it is then," I answered.

He blinked and I laughed, watching as he stood there trying to figure out what happened.

* * *

Asami's POV

I let out a long sigh, rubbing my neck as I tried to get through all the paperwork on my desk. Things had gradually gone back to normal after the chaotic goddess' visit and the Book of Peace had been put back in its proper place. Only a week had passed and I already missed my best friend. I had to wonder how she was doing at her home or if she'd even made it there. Her relationship with her father wasn't the best and I knew it would be a matter of time before she left once more.

A pair of hands started to massage my neck and I smiled and hummed in approval. He moved my hair to the side, placing a kiss on my neck. This man knew exactly how to get my attention. I gave his cheek a kiss and he chuckled, sitting down on the desk.

"Still working?"

"It's barely..." I stopped and blinked, looking outside only to see it was well passed the twilight hours. How did it get so late?

"Mmhmm, it's kind of late," Iroh answered with a smirk. "But luckily for you, I made a late reservation at Kuan's."

"Really?" I asked. "How late?"

"Well you can change and we'd still have time left over."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You want to give my dad another reason to hate you?"

"Oh, your old man is such a stiff," the Firebender grumbled. "So what if I was a pirate. I'm a general now, more than worthy to date his daughter."

"Of course," I agreed, wrapping my arms around his neck, my fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck. "But maybe we can go to Kuan's and..." I leaned in so I was close to his ear. "Maybe you can give me a tour of your ship."

"I can do more than that."

I laughed and smacked his shoulder. "Be a gentleman."

"Always am, love."

I smirked and gave him a chaste kiss. "I'll be ready in a few minutes, no peeking." He pouted and I laughed.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I took a deep breath as I walked to my study. For the last couple of nights my daughter had been going out with the Fire Nation ambassador. The first time I had seen him bring her home I'd nearly came out and beat him to a pulp, not knowing who he was. But as their outings continued I realized just why he looked so familiar. He was none other than the ambassador that had accompanied my daughter on her journey to retrieve the Book of Peace.

It wasn't until then that I realized how much I had missed.

My little Korra was a grown woman now, capable of making her own decisions and choosing her own path. That, however, didn't change the guilt I felt. I didn't-couldn't blame her for hating me as much as she did. I hadn't been a father to her, I had been a monster. What kind of a father watched as their only child was put to death?

I opened the door to the study, my eyes widening slightly in surprise when I found it wasn't empty. At my desk was Korra, gulping down what looked like... My eyes narrowed. Was that alcohol? I stepped further inside, not missing the pile of bottles next to the desk.

She didn't notice my presence right away, or maybe she ignored me. Her legs were up on the desk, leaning back against the chair as she studied the bottle in her hand. She looked like she owned the place, and it bothered me.

"I remember sitting in this chair when I was little, pretending to be you and ordering imaginary people around." A scoff. "What a joke. Too bad I didn't realize then what kind of hypocrisy and detachment goes with being the 'Great Southern Cheif.'

"And I suppose those miscreants on that ship care about you?" I answered, my voice clipped.

"Plenty more than you," she answered as she finally looked up at me. "They're my family, more so than you'll ever be."

My jaw clenched as I forced myself to relax. "Korra, I don't want to fight."

"So what do you want, exactly?" She stood but not without stumbling slightly. "You want to tell me how much of a disappointment I am?"

I shook my head. "Please, just listen-"

"Did you ever listen!" she yelled. "Did you ever care about what I had to say? No! So why the hell should I listen to you?"

The door opened, my wife entering the room. "What's going on in here?"

"Give me the bottle," I tried. "You're clearly intoxicated. Sleep it off and-"

"And what? All of this is going to go away?" My daughter let out a humorless chuckle. "It doesn't. Years of drinking has proven that much."

"Years? You've been drinking for years." I shook my head. I didn't want to argue and fight, but she was pushing it. "It isn't good for you."

Korra laughed before taking a swing of the bottle. "Oh, now you want to act like a father?"

My eyes narrowed. She was itching for a fight, practically begging for me to try and take a swing at her. Her blue eyes, behind the haze of drunkenness, gleamed in challenge. "I've tried to be patient, to talk to you, but you've left me no choice." I went over to her, yanking the bottle out of her hand and putting it on the desk, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!"

"Tonraq, let her go," my wife said as she stepped in between us. "Please."

I let out a sigh and let our daughter go. Korra glared at me, grabbing the bottle once more. I made a move to get it back but Senna shook her head so I stayed put, watching as our daughter stumbled out the door. My wife looked up at me, her eyes saddened and concerned, and I nodded, letting her leave. I sat in my chair, rubbing my hands over my face.

Why was this so hard?

* * *

Korra's POV

I huffed irritably when the pebble hit the water with a 'plop' instead of skipping like Mako's had. My dad had talked to me the day before the trip and wanted me to go along. At first I thought it was some kind of joke but the look on my mom's face said otherwise. She had been there probably to make sure I agreed and that my dad and I wouldn't fight again.

I admit that I had drank one too many bottles that particular night but I wasn't the only one at fault. My dad had been real quick to judge me even if he looked surprised at my drinking. I mean, why else would I drink? He was the main reason for it and I'm sure he blamed me for my mom and him arguing all the time.

But now I was going to be spending some time alone with him on an island close to the Earth Kingdom, something about wanting to trade with the village there. Mom said she'd go with us but I was pretty sure she would come up with some last minute excuse so that we'd go alone. I wasn't stupid.

"So how long are you going to be away?" the Firebender asked as we continued to walk along the shore.

"A week, maybe two," I answered.

"You sound excited."

"Ecstatic," I answered looking over my shoulder.

He chuckled at that before catching up with me. "You know I think it's been a while since you've been at sea," Mako commented. "So I managed to borrow a ship for the rest of the day. We can be back before nightfall so you can go on the trip you're so excited about with your father."

I snorted. "Borrowed?" I asked. "The pirate way or the noble way?"

"A little bit of both. You'd be surprised how far a little money and a sword can get you."

I laughed at that and nodded my head, taking his arm when he held it out as we returned to the pier. I could use a little distraction before my father daughter trip.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I looked up from the paperwork to see my wife come inside my study. It had been a couple of days since I'd caught Korra drinking. Ever since I'd abandoned all efforts to talk to her, simply focusing on the work I had been putting off. I was just so...disappointed. How was it that she had gotten to that point? That she could actually turn to alcohol to deal with her problems. How could she...

"Do you have a moment?"

"I'm busy," I answered returning my attention to the forms in front of me.

"As always."

I sighed, slumping into my chair. "Something I can help you with?"

"Perhaps," my wife answered. "But being a father has always been a challenge for you."

"Excuse me?"

"You always criticized her for everything she did," Senna continued bitterly. "Nothing was ever good enough and when that accident happened you were quick to judge her."

"She killed a man."

"In self defense! To save a child!" My wife shook her head. "Even now you blame her for what she has become, when you set her on that path."

I scoffed. "Oh, I made her an alcoholic."

"She thinks you don't love her!" Senna finally yelled. "Our daughter thinks that she's the cause of our problems when you and I both know it isn't true."

I sighed and shook my head. "Korra is just like me," I admitted quietly. "I never wanted her to be."

"I know."

"I do love her. I've loved her since-" I let a small smile appear. "-Since the very first time I held her. She was so tiny and vulnerable..." I shook my head. "I love my daughter."

"Then show her," my wife answered gently, placing her hand over mine. "She needs her father, not her Chief."

"I can't undo the damage I've done."

"But you can try." She squeezed my hand. "Please, try. Korra needs you. Your little girl needs you."

I managed a smile and nodded my head. "What about us?"

Senna let out a sigh but smiled as well. "We'll work through it. We always do."

* * *

Senna's POV

I had told my daughter that all three of us would be going on this trip but this morning, just before boarding the ship I revealed I would be staying. The trip had mostly been an excuse to get my husband and her to bond, but now I was worried about what would happen. I hadn't meant to upset her but I just couldn't stand by and watch her and Tonraq grow farther and farther apart. I had to do something.

"Korra!"

"I told you she wouldn't be happy," my husband whispered quietly.

"She just needs some time," I replied. "This trip is going to be good for the both of you."

Tonraq sighed and shook his head. "Maybe the damage is too great. Maybe I have lost her."

"No. You are going to be fine." I managed a smile and cupped his cheek. "Try to get her involved in the ship, she knows how to command one."

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when a large ball of white zoomed right past us and jumped on deck, greeted by our daughter. She smiled and rubbed the animal's ears, cooing at the beast.

"Good girl, Naga."

My husband sighed and I chuckled. This trip was not going to be easy for either of them. But I could only hope.

* * *

Mako's POV

I threw a pebble across the water. Korra had been gone just a day and I already missed her. We had been almost inseparable for so long. She probably didn't miss me at all, but a guy could hope. After all, she even mentioned that I was the only person keeping her sane with everything that was going on at home.

"Are you Ambassador Mako?" a male voice asked. I turned around to find a Water Tribe guard. I nodded my head. "Come with me, please. The Chief's wife would like to see you."

He lead me inside the palace, leaving me in the main library, asking me to take a seat while I waited for my hostess. I wondered around the room before spotting a pair of pillows on the floor, an empty bottle next to them. I smirked as I picked up the book on top of the pillows. Who would have thought my pirate friend liked poetry?

"She's always liked to read, my daughter," a voice commented, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You must be the Firebender she's mentioned."

I gave her a respectful bow. "How may I be of service?"

"Please, sit." I followed her to the couch and took a seat after her, minding my manners. This was Korra's mother after all. "My daughter seems to be fond of you. You've even gone out a few times."

"You have an amazing daughter. She's...different from anyone I've ever met."

The woman chuckled lightly at that. "That's one way to put it. Now, I'm going to be straightforward. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

I smiled and cleared my throat. I guess I should have seen this coming. Why else would I be summoned here? "I asked Korra to allow me to court her," I began. "I know I should have asked you and your husband but she asked that we take things slow."

"I can see why she likes spending time with you. You abide by her wishes."

"She's told me a lot about you also," I admitted. "She missed you all those years she was away."

Her eyes lowered and she nodded. "I know. But the problems with my husband...they always seemed to go from bad to worse." She looked up at me. "That's why I sent them on that trip, so they could try and mend their relationship."

I took in a deep breath. "Yes, I'm aware of their relationship. She blames herself."

"I know but it isn't her fault." She shook her head. "Never mind that. Tell me about you. I want to get to know the man that makes my daughter smile."

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I sighed when I spotted Korra sitting up on the mast. Since we left the South Pole yesterday she had been spending most, if not all, her time up there. I had tried to start a conversation but either someone interrupted us or I'd get distracted and next thing I knew she was up there. Not that I could blame her. I had probably damaged our relationship beyond repair but I wanted to try and make it up to her.

When I saw that she wouldn't be coming down any time soon I decided to go below deck and work on the treaty that I wanted to present to the tribe. They were a small village but the island itself was very resourceful and I wanted to have a fair trade with them. Before the entire Book of Peace fiasco happened, I had sent a representative to negotiate the trade and it seemed we were getting somewhere.

It must have been about an hour later when one of the crew members came down to tell me that my daughter and the captain were getting into a heated argument. I immediately went up to see them encircling each other, preparing to fight. I took a deep breath before stepping between them.

"What is going on here?"

"This idiot doesn't want to listen," Korra replied. "There's a spot full of whirlpools around these waters and he doesn't want to change course!"

"The pirate just wants to take over my ship!" the Captain replied. "Why don't you go back to where you belong."

"Captain, may I remind you that Korra is my daughter," I answered. I wasn't about to let anyone insult her, not anymore. "And she is also an experienced sailor."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm the Captain of this ship and we are not changing course."

I looked over at my daughter and saw her scoff, folding her arms against he chest. "Figures you'd side with him."

"You're right," I began as she walked away. "And that, Captain, is my daughter." She stopped and turned, clearly surprised. "Korra will be commanding this ship from now on and every hand on deck will listen to her. If anyone had a problem with this, there's a rowboat on board."

The Captain of the ship glared at the young woman before going below deck and I knew he wouldn't be coming out of his quarters for the rest of the trip. I had taken his authority away in his own ship but in this case my daughter probably knew more than he did. She walked over to me, her eyes studying me curiously before she started to call out orders.

I sighed. I suppose I didn't deserve anything more.

* * *

Korra's POV

I took a deep breath as I watched my dad and the Island Chief negotiate a treaty.

Ever since he'd given me command of the ship I'd been trying to be less...abrasive, I guess. I had even cut down my drinking, just taking sips here and there. It wasn't like I had full conversations with him either but I did let him know what I was doing. I figured the only reason he took my side was to try and make an effort and I gave him a little credit.

He did tell his personal ship Captain to take a hike in front of his crew.

As usual, I had been right and I took the reigns of the ship just in time to avoid the whirlpools. Suckers could split a ship in half if you entered their current. Nearly learned that one the hard way.

"It's a fair treaty," my father pressed. "You're getting half of the earnings and supplies from the South to here every two weeks."

"Our island has a lot of resources," the other Chief answered. "For years my people and I have benefited from it. We share what we have."

"And that's what you'd be doing with us."

The man shook his head. He had been difficult since my dad read out the points of the treaty. In all honesty it wasn't bad at all. Half of the earnings plus supplies from a foreign land. It was quite the deal. But from what I had see about the culture is that they didn't really waste any resources and the Chief was right. Their island was pretty big.

"What if we help you expand?" I commented after a moment. "With all these resources you can trade in other nations, get different supplies in return."

"My people know nothing about sailing of the outside world," he admitted. "Your people are the first we have made contact with in years."

"I have a crew. We can teach you how to build ships, even help you navigate."

I could see my dad watching from the corner of my eye but didn't say anything. He was letting me handle things, just like he had wanted me to when he'd make me take all these political classes when I was younger. Some of it must have stuck.

"Would you do that for us?"

My dad nodded. "Yes. Your island would thrive under my daughter's guidance."

With a smile the Chief finally accepted, shaking our hand and giving us a respectful bow. My dad placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile which I returned. I finally did something right.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I leaned back against my chair in my study, unable to concentrate on the paperwork in front of me. After the treaty was signed, Korra and I had started to be civil with each other. The tribe invited us for a celebration and we even managed to carry out a conversation without it turning into a fight. She even allowed my company on the ship as she ordered the crew around.

Senna had been so happy at our arrival, seeing us talk as we approached. My wife had wanted us to get along but...we both knew that our past was not done and forgotten. But the fact my daughter was trying was a sign that maybe one day she would be able forgive me for all the pain I had caused her.

With a deep breath I stood and went to her room, knocking twice before stepping inside. She was leaning against a couple of pillows, book in her hand and her usual bottle on the nightstand. I asked if I could come inside and she nodded sitting upright. I sat next to her and she took a sip of her bottle before offering me a drink.

I managed a small smile before shaking my head. She had been drinking less since our trip which was good to see. Even now, the bottle was mostly full, barely having drank anything from it at all.

"Did you need something?" she finally asked.

"I know you're mad at me, and you have every right to be mad at me," I began. "I have been a terrible father, but now I'm here, trying to understand you and I think I do. What I need to say..."

I sighed and shook my head. There was so much I wanted to tell her. So many things I wished I could take back.

"What I need to say is I knew what I was doing. I saw how you started to hate me, I saw how I began to drive your farther and farther away." How could I not see it? "And, I've had a lot of time beating myself up over it. But, what does that do for you? Nothing. Nothing! I wasn't...I wasn't what you needed. I didn't fight for you."

The hurt in her eyes, the tears she had shed, they were still fresh in my mind. She had been a little girl. I had been a heartless monster. It didn't matter how many times I apologized, for me it would never be enough.

"I blamed you and I left myself off the hook. I told myself that I was doing everything I could, that it was you," I continued. "That you didn't know better. But you did know better. I should have fought for you, Korra. Like you fought for that tribe today."

She didn't say anything but gave me her full attention. It was more than I deserved.

"I told myself that you had driven yourself away, that you were no longer my responsibility. I was a terrible father." I scoffed and shook my head. How wrong had I been. "You were helpless. You were a baby. A beautiful, smart, funny little girl, and no one but your mother and Asami stood for you."

The heiress had always cared so much about my little girl. They had grown up together. I could still see her sadness when Korra had left. Instead of going after her I had pushed her further away.

"I should have been a better father. I should have stood up for you years ago," I said, feeling my voice crack. I looked up at her, seeing the tears in her eyes which matched mine. "I'm so sorry."

She placed a hand over mine, giving it a squeeze. That's all I needed. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly as she gripped my parka, holding me just as tight. No, things were not done and forgotten. But it was a start. And that's all I needed.

* * *

Senna's POV

I couldn't help the tears as I hugged Korra goodbye. Her crew had arrived just a day after she and my husband had returned, and I knew the sea was calling her. She had already been on land too long. Tonraq wrapped his arms around her, causing her to smile as she returned the embrace. He asked to not wait too long for her next visit and she assured him she wouldn't before leaving for her ship.

My husband let out a sigh and I smiled, wrapping an arm around his. They had finally been able to mend their relationship and now our daughter was going away. We both knew that she was born to explore the seas but we still wished she would have stayed longer. After all, just a few days didn't make up for missing her for ten years.

"She's a grown woman now, capable of making her own decisions," I reminded him.

He let out a long sigh and nodded. "I know. I just wish we had spent more time together."

"I know."

"I'm very proud of her. She's grown up to be an extraordinary young woman."

I smiled and nodded. "She has."

"So about this boy that has been courting her, does he have a name?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "I saw you talking to him earlier and then Korra couldn't find him." I raised a brow. "You wouldn't have anything to do with his disappearance?"

His lips twitched in response. "I just wanted to have a word with him. Seems like a nice man. She'd be happy with him."

"She will be."

"I guess there's just one thing left," my husband said as we waived our daughter goodbye.

I tilted my head to the side. "And what's that?"

"How much I'm going to miss her."

I smiled and leaned against his shoulder as I watched our little girl sail away. But this time I didn't feel the anguish and fear I had the first time she left. This time I knew I would be seeing her soon, that she would be happy. And that's all I ever wanted for her. Her happiness.

* * *

Korra's POV

I sighed as I looked around the deck, waiting. When I had arrived I had found out Mako had left and he hadn't left anything saying when he'd be back. Lin and the crew had grown tired of Zaofu and had come to get me as I had told them back in Republic City. I had said goodbye to my parents, promising them I'd visit soon and now was waiting for a sign, a hint, something that told me the Firebender would come to at least bid me goodbye.

"Captain?" Lin called making me to look over my shoulder. "We're ready to sail."

I took a deep breath before nodding. He wasn't coming, his place was on land, mine was the sea. I had hoped... "All right, Lin. Take us out."

"Aye, aye, Captain. Cast off!"

I walked over to the other side of the ship, to take the wheel when a rope fell on me. I growled in annoyance, ready to give the kid a good earful. He always had the habit of throwing the rope on me at the start of our journey. A good luck charm, he called it. But just because I had missed him, didn't mean I was in the mood for his pranks.

"Kai!" I yelled.

"What?" the younger Airbender asked with a smirk as he waved from his place toward the bow of the ship. I blinked and looked up to see my favorite Stiff sitting up in the crow's nest. Why that little...

"Excuse me, Captain," he called with a smile. "You need to replace these rig joints pretty soon. The mizzen ropes need the support."

"These joints were from the Jasmine Sea," I answered. "That's halfway around the world."

"Then we better get started."

"Well, you know, that means going through the Hydra's lair, the Minotaur's haven, Kho's Tree, under the Swansea Bridge, and through the Serpents Pass." He smiled and nodded as I listed the different destinations, barely noticing as the space between us became less and less after he swung down from his post and landed on the deck. "That's a very long voyage. And it's very, very dangerous. Don't know if a stiff like you can handle it."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I can take care of myself ," Mako answered. "And about the dangerous part... Don't worry. I'll protect you."

I barked out a laugh at the thought and he leaned in to capture my lips which I easily reciprocated, separating when we couldn't breath. I placed a hand against his cheek, a little out of breath before kissing him again, smiling against his lips as I heard the crew whistle and make remarks. I could already picture Wing and Wei trading money.

"By the way we have to make a pit stop," the Firebender informed me when I pulled back, giving me an envelope.

I raised a brow and opened it, reading its contents causing me to smirk. So this is where he had gone.

"Asami is getting married?" I said looking up at him. "Oh that's something I wouldn't miss. I do love crashing a good party."

He chuckled in response, following me back on deck. Naga wagged her tail as she spotted him, knocking him down to lick his face as he protested, asking her to get off him. I laughed as I watched. Now this was the perfect beginning for a new adventure.

* * *

_**Well, that's the end of that. **_

**_For any Korrasami fans, Speedy08 and I are working on a couple of those and they're on her profile. Hellfire and Titanium are the names. No, we're not done with Makorra but we wanted to try something new, stretch are writing genre skill...stuff. Drop her some reviews. _**

**_Anyway, see you there. We Out! Peace!_**


End file.
